DarkSide and Back Book 2
by Docholiday024
Summary: The summer starts, Harry must learn to cope without Hermione by his side, Hermione must fight to free herself from the curse. New friendships will form and love will be present but hidden. the path to the dark is upon us.
1. Chapter 1

**Darkside and Back Book 2**

**Disclaimer**: **_I don't own anything dealing with Harry Potter or the world he lives in. I am merely borrowing them for amusement reasons._**

**Summary: **We are back with the second installment of the story. This will be a very unliked book in the series but it is necessary. The major events in book two will still be in this book only with a twist. It will also show you Harry decent into the dark side. It will have a slight crossover with another book series which is where I got Harry and the gangs new magic from. Major cudo points to any who can name it before it is revealed in chapter 2.

**A/N: OK I will say this one final time. **This story is called the **Dark**Side and Back, it is call that for a reason. It is a dark themed story at least for the first few books. Dark events will happen to and be caused by major cannon characters. If that is not what you like to read feel free to click the back button and go back to the search area of this site and find a story more to your liking. Please don't read it and then flame for it being a dark story. I can recommend a few for you. A kiss can save the world, can't have it both ways, breakfast in new york, bearings. These are all HP/HG centered stories that are written well. ok so in this chapter I have something I hate almost as much as I do A/N. A flash back. Seems some people were confused about why Hermione did not just kill Henton, you will find out in the flash back. I made the mistake of assuming people would put it together and understand. That was my fault so I did one of the things I detest the most and included a flash back. If you want to know my feelings on flash backs pm this is already to long of an A/N.

Also if you are going to flame me in a review at least have the courage to do it from your pen-name and not as a guest. Funny how you read all the chapters before you decided I needed to learn to write. Again if you can't handle dark stories and trust me there are ones out there that make mine seem like a pleasant dream, don't read them. People really need to explain to me how they can read a story called the DarkSide and Back, where I say a major character will go to the Dark Side, and expect it to be all fluffy and Harmoine. This is dark themed and bad shit happens to good people but what makes them good is how they rise above the bad shit and continue on their way. I have given my last warning if you are going to be a coward and hide behind a guest tag your review will be removed. I have no problem with flames as long as they do not belittle me because the story is dark. I said as much and even put it in the title that this is a dark themed story. Common sense would tell you if you don't like stories like that then don't read them.

**CHAPTER ONE **

As Harry stepped off of the train and onto the platform of 9 ¾ his eye were quickly drawn to where Hermione and Henton stepped off the train as well. The ache in his chest only expanded as he watched her kiss him and then walk away with her parents fallowing behind her. Never once did she look his way. Her mother did and he could see the crest fallen look she had. Her father was staring daggers at him trying to figure out what he had done to his little girl. Harry wandered the same thing. What did he do to cause her to walk away from him and then start dating Henton of all people.

Harry had no answers to any of the questions burning a hole in his head. All he knew was that now he had to go to live next door to her all summer and not be able to be with her. It was turning out to look like the worst summer of his life.

The one thing Harry did know was that this summer would be different. He would not be bullied abused or treated like a slave. He had a new kind of weapon on his side one that could not be traced. It was true he did not know how to completely control it, but he would learn. Who better to learn on but his hated relatives.

*********************DSAB2**************************

Hermione enter her home and went strait to her room. She did not feel like answering the question she knew her parents were going to be asking. Not only that but she was trying to come up with a way so that she would not have to see Henton again till the new school year.

She so wanted to kill the little rat bastard but because of the oath and his command she couldn't with out losing her own life and that of Harry's.

_****Flashback****_

_**Hermione is walking back toward the common room when she is grabbed and pulled into a room. She is thrown against the wall and comes face to face with Henton.**_

"_**What do you want Henton?" She asks.**_

"_**Did you break it off with him?" He asks.**_

"_**Yes just now."**_

"_**Good little mud-blood. Now tomorrow you will meet me at the doors so we can ride to the train together. Also one more command. From this day forth you may not do me or any of my friends harm. Is that understood?" He asks.**_

"_**Yes I understand." She says.**_

"_**Very well enjoy the feast." He says as he walks out of the room.**_

"_**Great there goes the one shot I had at maybe getting out of this mess." Hermione says to the empty room.**_

_****end flashback****_

There comes a soft knock on her bedroom door. She sighs as she knew it wouldn't be long before one or both would be knocking.

"Come in." She says.

"Hermione can I have a word please." Emma says from the door way.

"Of course mom."

"Honey would you like to explain how it is you were kissing that other boy when you are married to Harry because of your soul-bound?"

"Me and Harry are not married mom. We have not been joined by the bonding ceremony yet. As for the other boy. Lets just say I need to be with him for now." Hermione answers sadly.

"Won't this hurt Harry?" Emma asks.

"Might completely destroy him." Hermione dead pans.

"Then why in the bloody blue blazes are you doing it?"

"Because I have no choice and I can not talk about it anymore." She says as she feels the pull on her magic letting her know she is close to going over the line.

"I just don't understand Hermione why you would choose to do something so hateful to the person you claim to love." Emma tells her.

"I wish I could tell you but I can't just leave it at that." Hermione says as an idea comes to her.

"Ok dear but one day you will have to explain it to me."

"I hope one day I can. Mom do you think Grandpappy and grandma would allow me to stay with them in the states for the whole of the summer? Hermione asks.

"I am sure if you asked they would why dear?" Emma asks.

"I need to get out of this country for the summer mom. I can't say more just no I am trying to do what is best for me and for Harry." Hermione says.

"For Harry? Not the new boy?"

"No mom not for the new boy but more for Harry than me." Hermione says even sadder than before.

"Very well dear we will call them in the morning and ask. I am sure they will let you." Emma says as she leaves closing the door as she goes.

'I hope they let me, it will keep me away from Henton for the entire summer.' Hermione thinks.

*********************DSAB2**************************

Ron was de-gnoming the garden with Draco's help. Both boys were having a blast pulling them out and seeing how far they could toss the little rascals. Of course the Gnomes were having just as much fun flying through the air.

"Ron I have to say thanks again for letting me stay here. I know it has to be cramping your style." Draco tells him.

"No Worries mate. Couldn't let you sleep on the streets since your parents said you were no longer welcome at their place." Ron tells him.

"Yeah, I think it is more my father than my mother. But she is a sheep sometimes and just goes along with whatever the dark tosser wants." Draco tells him.

"Well you are away from them now and your friends will help protect you." Ron says with a smile.

They both knew he was talking more about Harry than anyone else. But Draco had no doubts that the others would do what they could to protect him as well.

*********************DSAB2**************************

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office very disturbed by what he had seen at the end of the term. Not sure why Hermione would link herself to Henton Harry's mortal enemy. One thing for sure was he was going to get to the bottom of it. He decided it was time to take action.

"Phineas I need a favor from you." Albus says.

"What would that be Albus?" Phineas Black asks.

"Can you talk to the other portraits and see if they can shed light on the behavior of a one Hermione Granger? She was acting weird at the end of term. Completely out side of her character." Albus says.

"I will see what I can do Headmaster." Phineas leaves his portrait to speak to the others.

*********************DSAB2**************************

Tobias Henton was sitting at his desk in his study going over his family finacials. He knew that they were one of the richest families in all of United Kingdom. He had made sure that every investment and under handed deal had benifited them greatly. He raised his head as his son walked in the door.

"Ah Falco how did you do on your mission son?"

"I did what you asked of me Father. The mud-blood is under y complete control and has orders to not harm me or any of my friends. I also showed her what her life is going to be like from now on." He smiled at his father.

"Good my boy. Just remember that when I give the order you are to kill her, is that understood?" Tobias asks.

"Completely father. But I will have my fun until then." they both laugh as Falco walks out.

*********************DSAB2**************************

Sirius Black was lying in his cell, the same cell he has been in for 10 years now. All of that time lost for a crime he did not commit. His mind and been steadily at work for the last year on a way of breaking out of this mangy excuse for a prison.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah Blaine?"

"I just over heard a conversation you might want to know about. But first I need you oath that what you have told me is the truth."

"Well Blaine if I had my wand I would swear an oath so you would know I am telling the truth." Sirius says.

"Here swear your oath with my wand and then pass it back. I am trusting you here Black cause I think you are telling the truth and that you are innocent." Blaine says as he slips his wand through the bars.

"I Sirius Orion Black do by swear on my life and magic that I did not betray the Potters to Voldemort. I was not the secret keeper that was Peter Pettigrew. I also swear that I mean no harm toward one Harry James Potter. So swear I, so mote it be." Sirius finishes as a golden light surrounds him and he then hands the wand back through the bars.

"I just heard Tobias Henton talking to your cousin Bellatrix. He said his son has completed his task and has drawn the mud-blood away from Potter. His words Black not mine. I don't believe in all that hog wash." Blaine tells him.

"I have to get out of here. I have to help them both if I can." Sirius says.

"Ok good enough for me. Watch very soon for a way for you other side to get out of here. I am afraid you will have to swim for it." Blaine says.

"Understood, and thanks."

*********************DSAB2**************************


	2. Chapter 2 Hermione's choice

**Darkside and Back Book 2**

**Disclaimer**: **_I don't own anything dealing with Harry Potter or the world he lives in. I am merely borrowing them for amusement reasons._**

A/N: really people? You want to hunt me down and beat me up? You think I should be shot in the head and left for dead? The funniest one of all I should be hung naked from a flag pole so the towns people can take turns flogging me? Really flogging? It never seems to amaze me at how many people have no common sense these days. One author of story calls it Darkside and back and says it is dark themed with dark events and you read it any way. Then decided to flame me with death threats and getting my ass kicked and do it all under the guest tag? Well I live in Kansas in the States when you get that far send me another flame and we can meet up.

Sitting behind a keyboard threatening my life does not impress me. I have had people try it before and I am still here. Now back to the story. The next few chapters will be fillers dealing with some of the characters summer. I will be introducing a couple of new characters in this book a couple of them will become support roles for other characters. One will become a major player due to a request by a review. Pay close attention to Harry's when I write it you will finally be given a major clue as to the source of the new magic. As always read and review, if it is a flame do so from your pen-name, at least give me a chance to respond. Over 300 words in just a A/N I hate it! This will be the last big one in this story unless I forget to explain something and need to do so in the next chapter. I will also leave a warning when a more dark event will be happening in a chapter. That's all so lets check in on Hermione shall we.

**Intro:**_ Harry Potter is the boy who lived. Raised by his muggle Aunt and uncle, Petunia and Vernon. Mistreated for the whole of his young life by them. The abuse he suffers from them includes; beatings, starvation, physical labor and just being treated like a slave._

_Then salvation comes in the form of a letter accepting him into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With the letter comes a dark prophecy that Harry knows nothing of, few do in fact. During his time at Hogwarts he will find Friendship, Love, Failure, Loss, Anger, Hatred and the Dark Side of Magic._

_Love, loss, failure and hatred take him over the edge of darkness. Can love bring him back? Can the love of another be the shining light that brings him back from the dark place he is residing? The fate of both worlds hangs in the balance and in the hands of one girl. Will she win the love of the only boy she has ever truly wanted?_

_Come take a journey with the most recognized wizard in the history of the magical world. A journey that will take you to the Dark Side and Back!_

**Chapter 2**

**Hermione's choice**

Hermione woke up with a pounding headache and was extremely nauseous. She stayed still and slowly relaxed her body and her mind and the feeling went away slowly.

She slowly opens her eyes to see books, muggle note books, pens and scrolls laying on her bed. She had been up very late trying to figure a way out of this very mess she found herself in. She found a way but was so risky she didn't feel it was worth the risk unless it was a last resort. Plus she needed to do more research on warding and shielding before she would even consider it. As she was just sitting up she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Morning dear. I just got off the phone with your grandparents. They said they would be delighted to have you over the summer as long as you don't mind helping with the choirs from time to time." Emma smiles at her.

"Great when do I leave?" Hermione asks.

"Later today. Your father has already paid for the tickets and is at the office taking care of transferring our clients to the partners for now." Emma says.

"Why are you coming with me?" Hermione asks.

"Me and your father talked last night while you were locked away in here. We both came to the conclusion that you were going through something big. Something that you won't or can't talk about. We also figured it has something to do with magic. Which is something we know little about. Also in the figuring was Harry Potter. The boy you are soul-bounded to. Now we may not be the smartest people in the world when it comes to magic, but we know when our little girl is in trouble. So we are going to go with you and do what we can to help regardless if it is nothing more than being there for you to cry on our shoulders and us comfort you." Emma says.

Hermione runs into her mothers arms as the tears she has so bravely been holding back begins to fall. She tries desperately to get herself under control as her mother continues to hold her patting her on the back and whispering that everything would be ok in the end.

Mean while out in the back yard Dan Granger had just gotten off the phone with his and Emma's practice and had gotten everything taken care of. He notices Harry in the back yard working inside the little shed. He walks over to the fence line to try to get his attention.

"Harry?"

"Yes Mr. Granger?" 

"I thought we had decided you were going to call me Dan?"

"That was until your daughter decided that me and her did not work any more and that she needed to be away from me." Harry says with a slightly anger voice.

"I see. So you have no idea what brought this on?" Dan asks.

"No sir I do not. I noticed she had started acting weird just before the end of the year. But as to why I have no clue and she doesn't seem to want to talk to me about it. So I am left inside my own head trying to figure out just what I did to cause her to act this way, and all I am drawing are blanks. Maybe you can ask her and get an answer from her and we will both know." Harry says as the anger goes down a notch.

"We already did and all she will say is she can't talk about it." Dan says.

"Well there you have it. That is more than I got out of her. I got what I have to say you won't like so I am going to say it then leave. Then she proceeded to tel me that we weren't working and she needed to be away from me. I am sorry Mr. Granger but I must finish getting my summer living quarters ready you have a nice evening and I will see you tomorrow maybe." Harry says.

"Sorry Harry but we will be leaving for the summer. We all are going to the states. Close to a little town named Derby in the state of Kansas. We won't be back till the last day of August so she can get her books and supplies for school." Dan says sadly.

"I see. Well enjoy your holiday sir. Sir could you do me a favor and tell her I said I hope she has a good holiday as well?" Harry asks.

"I will son. But you could always come tell her yourself." Dan tells him.

"I am not sure she wants to see me sir. To be honest I am not sure I could handle seeing her and not be able to hold her or kiss her. I know that is more than you probably want to hear bit it is the truth." Harry says.

"Ok well we leave at 2 pm, so if you change your mind do it before then." Dan says.

"Thanks you sir I will consider it." Harry says.

"Have a good holiday to Harry." Dan says as he turns to head back to the house getting nothing but a wave from Harry.

"Hermione I think you should at least say bye to Harry. Maybe the two of you can still be friends." Emma says.

"I don't think he wants to see or talk to me right now mom." Hermione says.

"Funny, cause that is what he said about you." Dan says from the door.

"If I go out there and talk to him, he is going to ask questions I can not answer." Hermione says more to herself than her parents.

"Can't or won't" Dan asks.

"It is not like I don't want to tell him dad it is that I can't tell him." Hermione says.

"I think maybe you need to go at least tell him that dear. Maybe he can figure something out that you can't." Emma says.

"Ok I will at least tell him bye. Let me pack my stuff first. Once you have your stuff ready let me know and I will make it to where it will all fit into one carry on bag." Hermione says.

"Won't you get into trouble for that?" Dan asks.

"If I used my wand yes. We learned a few things this last school year. I can do this wandless. Let me pack and then go talk to Harry." Hermione says as she turns to her trunk to pack her books and clothes.

*********************DSAB2**************************

Hermione walks out the back door of her house and heads for the fence separating her place from Harry's. She sees him stand by the door to the shack that his uncle forced him to stay in just before he got his letter for Hogwarts.

"Hey." She says shyly.

"Hey? All I get is a hey?" He asks anger in his voice while not looking at her.

"I was trying to break the ice." Hermione answers.

"Going to take more than that to break the ice Hermione."

"I know."

"What did you want?" Harry asks.

"I wanted to come say bye. We are leaving for the summer so I can get out of the country." Hermione says.

"Bye then." Harry says.

"I know I have hurt you Harry and I am sorry for that. But I had no choice."

"Yeah you said that before. Everyone has a choice even you." He says.

"Not this time."

"Ok if you say so."

Hermione jumps the fence and walks up to him. He finally turns and looks at her. The question burning in his eyes. She place a finger to his lips then takes one of his hands in hers.

"Harry please don't ask me the question on your mind for I can not answer it. I am going to do something Harry. I want you to promise me that regardless of what you see or hear in the future you will remember this moment and what I do. I want you to remember how it felt and made you feel. One day I will be able to tell you it all, but right now I can not. I want to I just can't. Do you promise to remember this for all times?" Hermione asks him.

"I promise." Harry says.

She slowly moves closer to him and reaches up and takes his face between her hands. She can see the confused look on his face and knows at first he won't completely understand. She hope against hope that he will figure it out and understand her actions during the next school term if she can't figure out how to break the oath.

She raises onto her toes and places her lips against his slowly kissing him. He is stunned at first and does not respond. So she adds more feeling into the kiss. She is trying to pour all of her love for him into one kiss knowing it would have to last for a while. When he still doesn't respond she starts to pull away.

At the very moment that their lips start to separate, Harry Grabs her and smashes his lips onto hers. She gasps as their lips collide and allows herself to fall into the kiss. She again puts every ounce of love she has for him into this one kiss. Soon their tongues are dancing to a tune all on their own as the kiss continues beyond any thing she expected.

Harry reaches down and lifts her off the ground. Her legs instantly wrap around his waist as he turns and p,ace her back against the wall of the shed. Soon hands are roaming and feelings and desires are escalating to a height not seen before.

"Hermione! Come on it is time to go!" Her mom yells from the back door.

The kiss slows and then stops. Harry puts her back on the ground and stares into her eyes. He knows she still loves him, the kiss made it plain as day. So why couldn't they be together? She touches his cheek one last time and the jumps the fence to head into the house to leave. She looks back at him as he stares at her retreating form.

"Remember you promised." She says and then is gone.

*********************DSAB2**************************

Falco Henton was a happy person he was on his way to his play things house to have some more fun and to teach her a new lesson in what it was like to be a mud-blood.

His father had told him to be brutal in his teaching that even scars were ok. As long as she understood her place in the world. Falco knew what his father expected of him and he would not disappoint him.

He looked at the picture of the yard Hermione had given him and concentrated on landing next to the tree. In an instant he was there looking a little confused when he saw Potter standing in the door of a shed in the yard next door a murderous look on his face.

"What are you doing here Henton?" Harry says rage barely contained.

"Here to play with my new girlfriend. You know your ex-girlfriend." Henton smirks at Harry.

"Careful death eater. I have a touch of a hangover today." Harry says.

"You scare me Potter. Maybe I should finish you here and now." Henton smirks reach for his wand.

"Touch that wand and I will kill you." Harry says as he walks toward the tosser. He jumps the fence and comes face-to-face with Henton.

"Potter-"

Henton starts then stops as Harry cracks him in the jaw with as much force as he can gather. Henton hit the ground in a crumbled up mess robes all tangled up. Harry smiles as he jumps the fence.

"I don't know what hold you have on her Henton but I will find out. When I do I will figure out how to break it. That is when you will want to be worried. For it is that day that you will have drawn your last breath. As will anyone else who was part of this. Your days are numbered you lousy git." Harry says I a deadly voice.

"Your dead Potter!"

Henton yells finally getting off the ground and his wand out. He fires a reducto curse toward Harry only to see a glue spear show up and deflect his curse. Anger now he fires the killing curse toward Harry who jumps to the side so it goes harmlessly by. As soon as Harry gets to his feet a blue orb appears in the palm of his hand and flies toward Henton, it hits him in the chest and Henton is thrown back and lands in a heap. He scrambles to his feet and again fires the killing curse, which misses by a wide margin. This time Harry is allowing his anger to control him. A red orb appears and again hot Henton. This time the wizard hit the ground and does not get up.

"Next time Henton I will kill you." Harry says.

A few seconds later pops could be heard all around both yards as aurors arrive with wands drawn ready for action. The head auror steps forward and address Harry.

"What happened here?"

"He attacked me is what happened here. I defended myself." Harry says.

"Let me see your wand."

"I don't have it with me. My uncle hate magic and locks my trunk away so I can't use any of it." Harry says.

"Then how did u defend yourself?"

"With my fist and then by dodging his curses. I can produce a shield wandless which helped protect me as well." Harry says.

Tobias Henton arrived on scene as they were just reviving Falco. When he saw Potter he knew he needed to take charge before they found evidence that could cause his son to spend time in Azkaban.

"Aurors stand down now. I will be handling this for the ministry. Please return to your other duties." He tells them.

"Yes boss." They say as one and then pop away.

Harry is standing in his yard watching the older wizard help Falco up. There is no doubt that they are related. Both have the same beady half sunken eye, same up turned nose and pointed protruding chin. As he is watching the older wizard begins to speak.

"Run along now Falco and play with your other friend while I have a talk with young Mister Potter." Tobias tells him.

Falco looks at his dad the cast an evil look at Harry before smirking and running to the back door and knocking. He knocks a second time and then unlocks the door and walks in.

"Harry my dear boy it is good that we finally get to meet. My name is Tobias Henton and I am the head Auror in the DMLE. I am sure we can chalk up what happened today to teen age jealousy can we not. I mean after all I know it hurts when we lose someone we love to another person." Tobias smirks at him.

"You can chalk it up to what ever the hell you want to death eater. I will tell you like I told your son. I will find out what he has on her and figure out how to break it. Once that is done I will kill your son and anyone else who is involved. If I find that any of them have hurt her in any way, there death will take days." Harry tells him.

"My My. Such big words coming from such a small boy don't you think.?" Tobias says.

Suddenly his arms are at his side and he is unable to move anything other than his head. He is lift over the fence and brought face-to-face with a young man whose eye had taken on that of a demon. The glowed green as if made of Emeralds and the sun was hitting them. For the first time since his master had vanished Tobias was scared.

"Listen to me carefully death eater. I am not making an ideal threat when I say I will kill all involved in what ever is going on with Hermione. You made a mistake sir, if you would have come after me, I would not have reacted the way I am going to when I figure this all out. No you went after Hermione, the one person on this planet that I love. For that you will pay with your lives. As I said if she has been harmed in any way, you will die a slow painful death. I would kill you now but need more proof. When I have it watch for me sir because I will come knocking on your door." Harry says with ice dripping from his voice and his eyes flashing fire as Tobias is thrown back over the fence to land in a heap just as Falco comes back out side.

"There gone! Father are you ok?"

"Yes yes I am fine just having a talk with Potter and I slipped and fell. Where is your friend at Falco?" He asks his son.

"I don't know she is not any where inside the house." He tells his father.

"Well lets head to the manor and see if you can contact her from there." Tobias says.

"Good luck her parents took her on a summer long trip. She won't be back till the end of August." Harry tells them.

Both the Hentons look as if they were punched in the gut. They stared at him and then each other as if this was the worst thing possible. But before Falco could react his father grab him and in a pop where gone.

"Your days are number death eater mark my words." Harry whispers to the empty yard.

*********************DSAB2**************************


	3. Chapter 3 Summer of fun, Summer of escap

**Darkside and Back Book 2**

**Disclaimer**: **_I don't own anything dealing with Harry Potter or the world he lives in. I am merely borrowing them for amusement reasons._**

**Chapter 3**

**Summer of fun, Summer of escape, and Summer of dread**

Ron and Draco were sitting in a couple of chairs out side the burrow. Draco had been running a few things through his mind for a couple of hours now. He need to sound them off of someone. So he turned toward Ron who was just taking a drink of butterbeer.

"I have been thinking Ron."

"Oh, what about?" Ron asks.

"Hermione..." Draco starts but is interrupted.

"Mate I wouldn't go there. You remember what happened during the term." Ron says.

"Not like that you oaf. Ok I guess I need to do this. I am going to try to explain mine and Hermione's relationship to you. But I need you to sit there and listen to me. Don't get all king git on me with out hearing it all ok?" Draco asks.

"Ok." Ron says narrowing his eyes.

"Ok, here goes. Me and Hermione do have a very close relationship as you already know. She is this sweet breath of air in my life, that for so long only had sour sick smells. I know she is a muggleborn and I have been taught since birth to hate them because they are below me being a pure-blood. But with every fiber of my being I find my self loving her. She makes me want to be, Ron let me finish." Draco says as Ron's face has taken on a red hue.

"OK."

"Ok, as I was saying. She makes me want to be a better person. She makes me want to be the type of person that would deserve her love if she were to give it to me. Now I see your face my friend and you have it all wrong. In my mind I would love nothing more than for her to love me in a romantic way, I won't lie to you. But I also know her heart is truly and completely taken by Harry. I know she loves me in a way, but it is more like a brother than a lover. So with that in mind I would rather die than try to come between those two. I feel a huge sense of needing to protect her. To make sure her life is the best it can be. See Ron what I realized is that my life is a thousand times better with her and the rest of you in it, than it ever was when I was with my father." He pauses to take a drink.

"I think I may be beginning to understand." Ron says.

"Good, but let me finish. See when I was younger my father was grooming me for a life as a death eater. He wanted me to follow in his footsteps. But I didn't have the heart to do it. I couldn't kill and rape just because of a persons status in life. So my mind started to form it's own ideas as to what I wanted to do with my life. I was really lost when I stepped onto that train at the start of last term. Then Harry extended an olive branch, that brought you and Hermione into my life. It was then I started to understand and believe that I could deserve her. Then the soul-bound happened and I knew she was lost to me. At the same time I figured out a few other thing as well. I searched inside myself and came to understand. I didn't really love Hermione in a romantic way. I was in love with the idea of her. So I did some more soul searching, I understand now that I was misreading my feelings for her. She is like the sister I never had. But I also know I want to find someone who has the same values she does. The same loyalty she does. I don't know any better way to explain it than that." Draco finally finishes and takes a drink waiting on his response.

"I am glad you told me all of this. Now I can stop worring about you and her. But I don't think she is the nice person you think she is. Look and what she did to Harry and with Henton no less." Ron says.

"See that is what I have been thinking about. We both know that girl is insanely loyal to Harry. There is no way she would do that to Harry of her own free will. Something has got to be going on, I am just not sure what." Draco says.

Both boys remained in silence each lost in their own thoughts. They both remember seeing them leave the castle together. They could remember seeing them get off the train. Both had no doubt what had happened on that train. What would cause Hermione to be used like that? What would make her turn her back on Harry?

Things just weren't adding up. Nothing seemed to make sense to them. Man where is that huge brain of hers when you really needed it. Her turning away from them wouldn't be hard to believe. But turning it on Harry, there had to be something Henton had on her. With that last thought is was like a light bulb went off over their heads at the exact same time.

"Wizards oath!" They both yelled at the same time.

"I will kill that little death muncher want a be!" Ron says.

"Hold it there mate. We have to find out the nature of the oath. What are the conditions? If we hurt Falco does it hurt Hermione too? If we kill him will it kill her as well, and if it does will it kill Harry? We don't have enough answers to decide what to do yet. One thing we know for sure is that he has done it to where she can't talk about it. So we have to figure out a way for her to tells us what she knows. Tall order I know, but that is our only option at this time." Draco says.

"I know you are right and we need to start brainstorming to try to figure this out. But I still want to kill him." Ron says.

"As bad as both of us want to kill him. Not to mention what we would both like to do to him before we kill him. Imagine what Harry will want to do to him. Something tells me Henton will take days to die at Harry's hand. To be honest he deserves anything Harry does to him." Draco says.

"Yeah you are right this is Harry's fight." Ron says.

"It is, bit she is our friend too so it is our fight as well. What we have to do is keep Harry from killing him till we know it is safe. Then we need to keep him from getting into trouble once he does kill Henton." Draco tells him.

"Yeah didn't think of that. But you are right. That has to fall to us cause Harry will not be in his right mind, so we have to be. Will be the hardest thing I have ever done Draco."

"I know for me as well Ron."

"Ok so our plan is set we spend the summer researching oaths and ways to break them. We gather as much information as we can. That way we can formulate a solid plan of action and try to get Hermione out from under Henton's control." Draco says.

"If nothing else maybe we can get him kicked out of school so he has limited access to her. Wouldn't solve everything but might help to keep Harry and us sane not having to see them parade around the castle, at least till we figure out a better way." Ron says.

"That is not a half bad idea Ron. Who knew you had a brain?" Draco laughs as Ron throws a weed at him.

*********************DSAB2**************************

Sirius Black was sitting in his cell thinking about all the things he could do if he was free. It was early in the morning. The sun still had not broken the horizon.

"Black?"

"Yeah?"

"You ready?"

"Have been for almost 11 years now."

"Ok I have widened the bars just enough for your friend to squeeze through. To your right 10 paces is a stair case. You are on the 7th floor. Each floor has a stair case on each end. On each floor you will have to move to the other side of the block doing a zig zag pattern. Your friend won't have to worry about the Dementors as they can't sense him. The human guards on the other hand will catch you, which is why you have to zig zag. Once on the bottom floor there is a door to your left that will be cracked, it will lead strait to the outside of the prison. Once out side beeline it to the water and start swimming. You have to be at least 2 miles from here when the sun comes up or they will catch you. Listen closely when I get to the other end I will bang the bars, that is your clue to make your move. Sirius, don't contact me for a while after you are out. They will be looking at us all and it might get you caught. Stay safe and find and help your Godson he will need your guidance." Blaine explains to Sirius.

"Understood." Sirius says as he transforms into padfoot.

Padfoot is waiting by the bars when he hears the distinct sound of metal on metal meaning it is time to go. He knows it could be a trap but it is his only hope to try to get to and help Harry. Maybe even clear his name. If there is a chance he has to take it.

He squeezes through the bars and hits the steps at a dead run. He manages to do just as he was told staying just a step ahead of everyone involved. The Dementors completely ignored him as he was told they would. He got his nose in the crack of the door and in the blink of an eye was running into the water and swimming for his very life. He could just see the first signs of the sun brightening the sky.

*********************DSAB2**************************

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office at Hogwarts trying to figure out what his options were. He knew something was wrong between Harry and Hermione. But which option would be for the greater good? Should he get involved in this or let it play out? Would it bring Harry back under his influence or drive him farther away? What would Harry's mind set be like if Ms. Granger really had gone to the other side? Would they even except her?

That question he could answer. If it brought the down fall of Harry they would except her at least till Harry was dead. Then he was sure that Voldemort would kill her as well. While her death would be tragic due to loosing her brilliance would not be so bad as long as Harry survived it. It may even give hi the drive and determination to defeat Voldemort and his followers.

Like everything else her death just brought more questions. If she died would Harry survive it? Would he still be of sound mind to continue the war. Would he even want to fight anymore with out her by his side? So many questions and no way to know the answers unless it happened.

"Albus." Phineas says.

"Yes Phineas what have you discovered?" Albus asks.

"It was a wizards oath Albus. The partial story I have heard cause Gildus won't tell it all, stupid painting. Seems Henton and his cronies hid in a hall way and as Potter and Granger walked by they stunned Harry. One of the other then put a knife to Harry's throat and Henton said the only way to save him was to give an oath to obey him. It would seem she can not tell a living soul about it nor can she do him or his friends harm. Gildus say there is more but he is keeping that to himself for his on personal reasons. But that is the jest of it Albus." Phineas tells him.

"That is very disturbing indeed. Thank you Phineas." Dumbledore retreats back into his mind.

Some of those answer he now had. It would seem that they were trying to break Harry spirit. Forcing Hermione to be his slave was certainly one way to do it. With Falco training under his father he had no doubts what Falco was doing to her. This brought on another set of problems was he protecting herself from becoming with child? If she wasn't and got pregnant that would most assuredly send Harry over the deep end. Harry could easily snap and with his new as of yet unknown powers he could Kill Falco not meaning to, though he was sure he would have that very intention.

Albus was sure that he had to take some kind of action. His options had now narrowed. One he could easily remove Ms Granger from the equation by maneuvering the situation allowing her to be killed. He could set back and do nothing and let it all play out. Or he could act to try to protect her. He would have to think long and hard on this. He needed to decide what was best for his greater good.

If she lived, she would be a major influence in Harry's life. If she died Harry would likely return to him for his guidance. But would he get over his grief before it was too late? If he acted to protect her he may lose his influence over Harry for good. His only hope then would be to get some kind of Influence over Granger so he could continue to guide Harry.

One thing was for sure he didn't have to come up with the answer tonight. Maybe a good nights sleep was just what he needed to clear his head and get the picture of what is best for all involved.

*********************DSAB2**************************

Sirius crawls out of the water two and a half hours after entering it. In his human form he is laying on the rocky shore line allowing the rays of the sun to warm him slightly. The water had been colder than normal for this time of year, which was just his luck.

He knew he couldn't stay in this spot for long. He had to get away from the shore find food and water he could drink and rest for a while. As much as he wanted to rush off and find Harry he knew he couldn't just yet. He raised his head to look at his surroundings. Off in the distance he could see what appeared to be a grove of trees. It was maybe two miles away, so with in his reach. He transformed again even though it was hard, but it gave him the best chance to make it.

Fifteen minutes and two dead squirrels later he ran into the trees only to find out is was bigger than it looked. Instead of a grove it was a small forrest. Deciding to stay close to the edge to keep an eye out, he began to scout for a suitable place to rest for a few hours. Wasn't long he found a small cave that was a little farther from the edge than he would have liked, but would allow him to have a small fire so as to cook his food. So he transformed back to human and gathered some broken branches. He carried them intot he cave. Wasn't very long and he had a nice fire going with his breakfast roasting on a couple of sticks over the fire.

Food cooking he went in search of fresh water. Wasn't gut about 50 feet from his little cave that he found a nice clean brook. He conjured a small jug and filled it with water. He return tot he cave just in time to turn the squirrels over so they could roast on the other side.

With the basic needs met he let his mind wonder to his godson Harry. He had heard that he has been staying with is moms sister, her name escapes him. Albus has clearly lost his mind that was the last place Harry was suppose to go. He remembered where the house was as he had been there a couple of time with James. The house use to belong to Lily's parents. They had left it to her sister since lily had married James and then had more money than they could spend In a life time.

He knew that was his next stop, he needed to talk to Harry and explain everything to him. Maybe even get him away from those magic hating bigots. The food was cooked he quickly dug in a savored every bite he took who knew squirrel could taste so good. But compared to the mush they gave you in prison the was a gourmet feast. Once he was done eating he knew he needed sleep so he moved into the shadows deep inside the cave became the grim and laid down and slept.

Several hours later he awoke from the best sleep he had in over a decade. He knew it was time to get moving. His magical core had slowly recharged while he slept. He could sense that it wasn't back to 100% but was ten times better than it was this time yesterday.

Feeling better than he had since before that fateful night Sirius gathered his magic and apparated to the park he remembered being close to number 4 private drive. The sun was just starting to sink when he arrived. He decided to sit down where he was and wait for it to get a little darker. Once the street lights came on he transformed and made his way to the house that held his godson. As he was circling it he notice a young man sitting in the back yard that looked so much like James, Sirius' heart ached. He moved himself from out of hiding to see the shocked look on Harry's face. With that he transformed back to human form and smiled.

"Hello Harry, I am your Godfather Sirius Black."

*********************DSAB2**************************

**A/N: **going to give a shout out to Gryffindor Elite he wanted to see Sirius escape. I already had it in the works but figured I would give a shout out any way. Chapter 4 will be up in a couple hours then it may be a day or two before the next one comes out as I seem to be cursed with writing chapter 6 faster than 5 lol


	4. Chapter 4 Confrontation of the lowest or

**Darkside and Back Book 2**

**Disclaimer**: **_I don't own anything dealing with Harry Potter or the world he lives in. I am merely borrowing them for amusement reasons._**

**Chapter 4**

**Confrontation of the lowest order **

**A/N: **ok this chapter will have the conversation from the previous chapters as to where they pertain to Harry and in the correct time pattern. Sorry for you having to reread them but what you have to understand is all of the first 3 ½ chapters all happen in a 24 hr period. So in this chapter you get to see the convo's again only from Harry's point of view. You also get what Harry has been doing while the others were doing their thing. Sorry this is a long chapter, but it just wouldn't end. I finally cut the last part off and you will see it in the next couple of chapters. Thanks for reading.

********************DSAB2************************

"Harry?"

"Yes Mr. Granger?"

"I thought we had decided you were going to call me Dan?"

"That was until your daughter decided that me and her did not work any more and that she needed to be away from me." Harry says with a slightly anger voice.

He looks away wondering if she was ever going to tell him why she was doing what she is. His heart wasn't going to be able to take much more of this pain before it shut down.

"I see. So you have no idea what brought this on?" Dan asks.

'Is he actually asking me this? If I knew don't you think I would be figuring out a way to fix it? How the hell can I fix something or know what to fix if she won't even damn well talk to me.' Harry thinks.

"No sir I do not. I noticed she had started acting weird just before the end of the year. But as to why I have no clue and she doesn't seem to want to talk to me about it. So I am left inside my own head trying to figure out just what I did to cause her to act this way, and all I am drawing are blanks. Maybe you can ask her and get an answer from her and we will both know." Harry says as the anger goes down a notch.

"We already did and all she will say is she can't talk about it." Dan says.

Well join the damn club there bud. She won't talk to me either.' Harry says as his anger is slowly starting to get out of hand. That river of lava is right there just on the edge of his vision. All he would have to do it grab it and he could make who ever pay with their lives.

"Well there you have it. That is more than I got out of her. I got what I have to say you won't like so I am going to say it then leave. Then she proceeded to tel me that we weren't working and she needed to be away from me. I am sorry Mr. Granger but I must finish getting my summer living quarters ready you have a nice evening and I will see you tomorrow maybe." Harry says.

"Sorry Harry but we will be leaving for the summer. We all are going to the states. Close to a little town named Derby in the state of Kansas. We won't be back till the last day of August so she can get her books and supplies for school." Dan says sadly.

"I see. Well enjoy your holiday sir. Sir could you do me a favor and tell her I said I hope she has a good holiday as well?" Harry asks.

"I will son. But you could always come tell her yourself." Dan tells him.

'Right I am suppose to talk to her when she isn't talking to me. Sorry for your luck but she is going to have to make the first move.' Harry hears himself say in his mind.

"I am not sure she wants to see me sir. To be honest I am not sure I could handle seeing her and not be able to hold her or kiss her. I know that is more than you probably want to hear bit it is the truth." Harry says.

"Ok well we leave at 2 pm, so if you change your mind do it before then." Dan says.

"Thanks you sir I will consider it." Harry says.

"Have a good holiday too Harry." Dan says as he turns to head back to the house getting nothing but a wave from Harry.

********************DSAB2************************

Harry is standing inside the shed using wandless magic to make it more comfortable. He is not sure how he knows what to do but just does.

So far he had turned the the shed into a nice looking smaller replica of the Gryffindor common room. He had added another room that was his bedroom. It had a bed that looked just like the one he slept in at Hogwarts. He was standing in the door admiring his handy work when he hears a voice he was wondering if he would ever hear again.

"Hey." She says shyly.

"Hey? All I get is a hey?" He asks anger in his voice while not looking at her.

"I was trying to break the ice." Hermione answers.

"Going to take more than that to break the ice Hermione."

"I know."

"What did you want?" Harry asks.

"I wanted to come say bye. We are leaving for the summer so I can get out of the country." Hermione says.

'So you don't talk to me since I get out of the hospital wing till today and you want it to be all sweet and nice?' his anger is sky rocketing.

"Bye then." Harry says.

"I know I have hurt you Harry and I am sorry for that. But I had no choice."

'If you know you have hurt me then what in the bloody blazes are you doing it?' he still refuses to look at her.

"Yeah you said that before. Everyone has a choice even you." He says.

"Not this time."

'Not this time? Right ok so that means you are doing it with no choice, tell me another lie before that one gets cold.'

"Ok if you say so."

Harry stiffens as he hears her jump the fence. He can hear each footfall as she walks up to him, as if they are each nails in his coffin. Feeling her close to him is so enthralling that he finally turns and looks at her.

'Why are you doing this Hermione, what does he have on you?' He thinks, just as he is about to ask, She place a finger to his lips then takes one of his hands in hers.

"Harry please don't ask me the question on your mind for I can not answer it. I am going to do something Harry. I want you to promise me that regardless of what you see or hear in the future you will remember this moment and what I do. I want you to remember how it felt and made you feel. One day I will be able to tell you it all, but right now I can not. I want to I just can't. Do you promise to remember this for all times?" Hermione asks him.

'Oh what are you going finish the job and rip my heart out of my chest with your bare hand? Are you going to try to make me think this is best for the both of us? If it will get her to maybe reveal something fine.'

"I promise." Harry says.

'So she thinks a kiss will solve all of this? I should hex her till next week.'

*Don't be a daft git*

'What who said that?' Harry asks.

*We will get to that later*

'How about we get to it now?' Harry comes back.

She slowly moves closer to him and reaches up and takes his face between her hands. She can see the confused look on his face and knows at first he won't completely understand. She hope against hope that he will figure it out and understand her actions during the next school term if she can't figure out how to break the oath.

She raises onto her toes and places her lips against his slowly kissing him. He is stunned at first and does not respond. So she adds more feeling into the kiss. She is trying to pour all of her love for him into one kiss knowing it would have to last for a while. When he still doesn't respond she starts to pull away.

*You want to talk to me when the most Beautiful girl in the country is kissing you? My boy where are your priorities at? Kiss her back you fool. Show her how much you love her.*

'What oh bloody hell you are right.' Harry thinks.

Just at the very moment that he feels her lips start to separate from his, he Grabs her and smashes his lips onto hers. He hears her gasps as their lips collide and allows, he does as the voice says and pours everything into the kiss. He can feel her put every ounce of love she has for him into this one kiss as well. Soon their tongues are dancing to a tune all on their own as the kiss continues beyond any thing he expected.

Harry reaches down and lifts her off the ground. He can feel her legs as they instantly wrap around his waist. With as much restraint as possible he turns and places her back against the wall of the shed. Soon hands are roaming and feelings and desires are escalating to a height not seen before.

"Hermione! Come on it is time to go!" Her mom yells from the back door.

The kiss slows and then stops. Harry puts her back on the ground and stares into her eyes. He knows she still loves him, the kiss made it plain as day. So why couldn't they be together? She touches his cheek one last time and the jumps the fence to head into the house to leave. She looks back at him as he stares at her retreating form.

"Remember you promised." She says and then is gone.

"I promise to find out why you are acting this way and to kill who ever is making you. I promise I will kill every last one of them that are involved even if it is Voldemort. I promise you Hermione I will find a way to get you back." Harry says to the air as his magic crackle visible in the air.

*I can help you with that.*

'Ok now she is gone, who the bloody hell are you?'

*Right introductions are in order aren't they*

'Since you are in my head talking to me, yeah I would say it is over do.'

*Wit I like that in a pupil*

'Pupil? What do you mean pupil?'

*Simple Harry my friend I am here to instruct you on how to better use that new magic you havefounf that has laid dormant in this world for more than 5 thousand years*

'Ok but who are you?'

*Ha well that would depend on who you talk to. Some called me the Dragon, some called me Lews Therin Telamon Still others would call me Lews KinSlayer Telamon. I grew up as Rand Al'Thor.*

********************DSAB2************************

"What are you doing here Henton?" Harry says rage barely contained.

"Here to play with my new girlfriend. You know your ex-girlfriend." Henton smirks at Harry.

"Careful death eater. I have a touch of a hangover today." Harry says.

"You scare me Potter. Maybe I should finish you here and now." Henton smirks reach for his wand.

"Touch that wand and I will kill you." Harry says as he walks toward the tosser. He jumps the fence and comes face-to-face with Henton.

"Potter-"

Henton starts then stops as Harry cracks him in the jaw with as much force as he can gather. Henton hits the ground in a crumbled up mess robes all tangled up. Harry smiles as he jumps the fence.

"I don't know what hold you have on her Henton but I will find out. When I do I will figure out how to break it. That is when you will want to be worried. For it is that day that you will have drawn your last breath. As will anyone else who was part of this. Your days are numbered you lousy git." Harry says I a deadly voice.

"Your dead Potter!"

Harry hears Henton yell as he has finally gotten off the ground and his wand out. He the red curse streak toward him. He flares his magic and a shield appears around him in the shape of a sphere. The sphere easily deflects his curse. Harry can see the anger rise in his eyes then he sees the unmistakable green that is the killing curse come toward him. With great instincts He jumps to the side so it goes harmlessly by. Harry jumps back to his feet.

'Want to play for keeps do we?'

Harry grab the power and let me guide you.

'Ok!' So he does and in less than a blink of an eye the sweet feeling of the river of fire is flowing through his veins.

Suddenly a blue orb appears in the palm of his hand and flies toward Henton, it hits him in the chest and Henton is thrown back and lands in a heap. He scrambles to his feet and again fires the killing curse, which misses by a wide margin.

This time Harry is allowing the voice to control him. A red orb appears and again hits Henton. This time the wizard hits the ground and does not get up.

"Next time Henton, I will kill you." Harry says.

There will be a next time Harry, when you face him in combat again you will be the one in control. You will learn that control this summer. We will speak again soon

A few seconds later pops could be heard all around both yards as aurors arrive with wands drawn ready for action. The head auror steps forward and address Harry.

"What happened here?"

"He attacked me is what happened here. I defended myself." Harry says.

"Let me see your wand."

"I don't have it with me. My uncle hates magic and locks my trunk away so I can't use any of it." Harry says.

"Then how did u defend yourself?"

"With my fist and then by dodging his curses. I can produce a shield wandless which helped protect me as well." Harry says.

"Aurors stand down now. I will be handling this for the ministry. Please return to your other duties." A man tells them.

"Yes boss." They say as one and then pop away.

Harry is standing in his yard watching the older wizard help Falco up. There is no doubt that they are related. Both have the same beady half sunken eye, same up turned nose and pointed protruding chin. As he is watching the older wizard begins to speak.

"Run along now Falco and play with your other friend while I have a talk with young Mister Potter." The man tells him.

Falco looks at his dad the cast an evil look at Harry before smirking and running to the back door and knocking. He knocks a second time and then unlocks the door and walks in.

"Harry my dear boy it is good that we finally get to meet. My name is Tobias Henton and I am the head Auror in the DMLE. I am sure we can chalk up what happened today to teen age jealousy can we not. I mean after all I know it hurts when we lose someone we love to another person." Tobias smirks at him.

"You can chalk it up to what ever the hell you want to death eater. I will tell you like I told your son. I will find out what he has on her and figure out how to break it. Once that is done I will kill your son and anyone else who is involved. If I find that any of them have hurt her in any way, there death will take days." Harry tells him.

"My My. Such big words coming from such a small boy don't you think.?" Tobias says.

Ok a little more help before I rest. This is a weave of air Harry. You can use it to hols people in place so they can't move. You can even weave it so that no air gets in and they will die

Suddenly Tobias' arms are at his side and he is unable to move anything other than his head. He is lift over the fence and brought face-to-face with Harry who can see that Tobias is scared.

"Listen to me carefully death eater. I am not making an idle threat when I say I will kill all involved in what ever is going on with Hermione. You made a mistake sir, if you would have come after me, I would not have reacted the way I am going to when I figure this all out. No you went after Hermione, the one person on this planet that I love. For that you will pay with your lives. As I said if she has been harmed in any way, you will die a slow painful death. I would kill you now but need more proof. When I have it watch for me sir because I will come knocking on your door." Harry says with ice dripping from his voice and his eyes flashing fire as Tobias is thrown back over the fence to land in a heap just as Falco comes back out side.

"There gone! Father are you ok?"

"Yes yes I am fine just having a talk with Potter and I slipped and fell. Where is your friend at Falco?" He asks his son.

"I don't know she is not anywhere inside the house." He tells his father.

"Well lets head to the manor and see if you can contact her from there." Tobias says.

"Good luck her parents took her on a summer long trip. She won't be back till the end of August." Harry tells them.

Both the Hentons look as if they were punched in the gut. They stared at him and then each other as if this was the worst thing possible. But before Falco could react his father grab him and in a pop where gone.

"Your days are number death eater mark my words." Harry whispers to the empty yard.

********************DSAB2************************

Harry had been working on the shed for about 4 hours after Hermione, and 3 after the Hentons had left making it about 6 in the evening. He heard a noise come from the house and watches as Dudley slowly walks out the back door. He looks at Harry for a moment before he starts to walk toward him. Harry is instantly on his guard, he decided on the platform that he would not be abused this summer and he had meant it.

For the first time really since he has been back Harry looks at Dudley as he is walking toward him. His cousin had slimmed down a lot. He seemed to be more muscled now and less fat. He actually looked healthier too.

"What do you want Dudley?" Harry asks.

"Just to talk Harry. Nothing more than to talk." Dudley says holding up hi hands to show a sign of peace.

"Ok Dudley have a seat and we can talk." Harry says.

He decides to test his cousins resolve by conjuring a couple of chairs for them to sit in. he then lights the fire in the little grill he found in the shed that he had set up on the concrete pad the stuck out in front of the shed. He levitated a cooler out of the shed and placed it between the two chairs. He sat down opened the cooler and brought out two bottles of butterbeer and open one and offered it to his cousin. To his credit Dudley walks over takes the bottle and sits down in the chair provided.

"That was wicked Harry. I see you learned a lot at that school of yours. What is this?" He asks as he holds up the bottle.

"Thanks. It is called butterbeer. It is something the kids in the magical world like to drink. We also have pumpkin juice." Harry says as he watches Dudley take a drink.

"Hey this stuff it really good Harry, thanks."

"Don't mention it. So D what is it you wanted to talk about?" Harry asks watching his cousin for any signs of betrayal.

"First I want to say I am sorry for everything I have ever done to you. I know you have no reason to believe I am being sincere with my words, so I want to tell you a story if you will let me." Dudley starts then waits to see Harry's reaction.

"Ok D I am listening." Harry says sensing no signs of deception.

"Ok well when I got to school at Smeltings this last year I did something that you would likely expect Harry. I beat this kid up cause he wouldn't let me cut in front of him in the lunch line. Well needless to say that didn't go over so well with the teachers or the dean. So I was put on probation and given a student adviser and was made to see a therapist one a week."

"My Adviser set me down and had a long talk about my behavior and what he expected of me. The therapist spent an hour a week with me getting me to open up about a lot of things I didn't even know was bothering me. Between the two of them they got me into boxing for the school. They said it was a great way to learn discipline, which they said I was lacking. I was, I didn't realize it at first but I was. I learned that lesson the first match I had. I thought cause I was bigger I would just pound this kid. It didn't even make it to the second round. He knocked me out smooth as silk." he stops to take a drink, Harry just continues to look at him.

"It took Ross and Brekins almost two weeks to get me to realize why I had lost. So with the help of Ross who is an American, I started to train the right way. They got me on a diet that was designed to strengthen my muscles and reduce my fat. Along with the training and exercising I was doing I started to drop weight. The more I lost the more energy I had, the better I could train. I lost my second fight too, but didn't get knocked out. So for me that was a huge improvement. It was my third fight that I won. I was so pumped I messed up again and picked on another kid." Harry nods his understanding that change doesn't come over night.

"We have this thing to where twice a month we get to go into town for the entire Saturday. Well they took that away from me for 2 months. When I complained Brekins asked me why I thought I got into trouble. I told him it was because the staff didn't like me. Well Brekins was not happy with that answer so she made me go to each staff member and ask them why they didn't like me. Then I had to do an essay on it including what the staff said. If I didn't I wouldn't get to go to town the entire term. Let me tell you that made me sit up and take notice. I don't mind school but going to town breaks up the stress some and lets you relax for the next two weeks. So I did what was asked. I talked to every staff member there asking what it was that made them not like me. Know what answer I got?" Dudley looks at Harry.

"I can guess but would rather hear it from you." Harry says evenly.

"Yeah I imagine you would, as I deserve. Well they all told me that they didn't really hate me so much as my attitude and my actions. Almost to a person they said they thought I had potential to be a good student and a nice guy by I let my bulling get in the way. Brekins said that she thought my anger from something at home was causing it. I will come back to that in a bit. So I sat down and wrote the essay as I was asked to do. I got it done in a week thinking that maybe they would lift me not being able to go to town. Only problem was the essay was still centered on the staff not liking me. That is when Brekins really laid into me." He paused to take another drink smiling at the taste again.

"As I said she really laid into me. Asked me to read to her what each staff member said to me. When I was done reading she asked me what was the common complaint from each staff member. Told me to go back to my room think long and hard and then rewrite the essay. Needless to say I was none to pleased about my essay being rejected. So in our next session she started talking about my home life. What my parents are like and stuff like that. What did I think of you and why I felt that way. At the end of the session she had made me realize that the whole reason I use to pick on you so much was because I want dad approval. But even when I did beat you up he still never gave it. He didn't punish me for doing it but never told me he was proud of me. Hang on I know what you are going to say and you are 100 % right. I should never have done the things I did to you just to try to get his approval. Brekins made me see that. She also made me see that a lot of my anger I had inside of me was cause deep down I knew what I was doing was wrong. The more I did the angrier I would get thus causing me to do even more. It became this vicious never ending cycle all to please a man who was never going to give me his approval. So with that new found knowledge I did more thinking and reread all of the comments about me. I rewrote my essay to show the real reason I was in trouble. It worked to cause they lifted the ban on me going to town. I redoubled my efforts in training learning discipline. I continued my sessions and meetings with both Ross and Brekins. The short of it Harry is that I was a complete arse to you and for no real good reason. I would understand if you don't ever forgive me. I just wanted you to know you have nothing to fear from me any more. I am sorry cousin we should have been best of friends cause we are family. Who knows maybe one day we can be good friends." Dudley finish his tail.

"That is a lot to take in big D. I have to admit I am a little skeptical about the whole thing. But if there is one thing I have learned in the last 10 months not everything is as it seems." Harry says then becomes lost in thought.

"I know it is Harry. I am not expecting to fix this over night but I wanted to at least take the first step." Dudley says looking into the fire.

"Ok big D we can give it a try. After all you can never have to many true friends." Harry says extending his hand out to Dudley.

"Agreed." Dudley says.

"Thanks for being honest D."

"Of course. So tell me about the girl next door?" Dudley says.

"She is amazing D. I mean she is beautiful beyond belief. She is a big scardy cat, if you sneak up behind her you can make her jump out of her skin. She is funny, honest, loyal and a true friend. She is also frighteningly smart. So much so sometime she scares her other friends as well. I mean she is my bestfriend she is my everything." Harry tells him watching the fire dance.

"Wow Harry I am not sure you know this but when you were talking about her your eyes were sparkling like lighting was dancing across them. Ha that's it I know what I will call you from now on. Sparks." Dudley laughs as Harry groans.

"Ok fair enough I do call you big D so I guess Sparks is ok." Harry laughs with him.

"Harry you have some visitors." His aunt says from the back door.

Harry is looking on confused when none other than Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis walk out the back door. They stand there wait for Harry to make the first move as they both know they are on thin ice with the chosen one.

"Snakes." Harry says under his breath.

"What are you talking about? They look like good looking girls to me." Dudley says.

"Long story just don't trust them unless I give you the ok." Harry says.

"Got it." Is the reply.

********************DSAB2************************

Harry watched with trepidation as Daphne and Tracey slowly walked toward them. When they reached the edge of the concrete they both stopped and look him in the eyes. Daphne curtsied as did Tracey though a second behind Daphne.

"Lord Potter, as the oldest living heir, I bring you good tidings from my father Lord Greengrass."

"I wish you the same good tidings Lord Potter only for myself and not my family." Tracey says.

"I see. What do you want snakes?" Daphne visible flinches at the hostility in the word snakes.

"This was a bad idea." Tracey says.

"Tracey hush." Daphne says, when Tracey goes to say something else the ice queen that is Daphne Greengrass shows in her eyes and Tracey bows her head and stays silent.

"I can assure you Lord Potter last lord to the Potter line. I am here with honorable intentions and hope you can look past the fact I am in Slytherin house. Not all from that house are evil and out to get you my Lord." Daphne says as she lifts the sleeves of her robes to show both forearms. They are free from any mark, showing she is not a follower of Voldemort. Tracey quickly does the same.

"Lord Potter?" Dudley asks quietly.

"Later." Is the whispered reply

"Ok. What is it I can do for you oldest heir to the Greengrass line?" Harry says keeping it formal as he sense that is what is needed.

"I bring word from my father that he wishes to form an alliance with house Potter and any other house that said house has an alliance with. Such as the Longbottoms The bones the Blacks the Tidewells and any others we may not know about." She bows to him.

"I see, so what is it the your father is offering for this deal?" Harry asks.

"Me my Lord." Daphne says.

"I see, kneel Heir of Greengrass." Harry says as he stands.

A look of resignation come over Daphne's face at his words. As it does she slowly nods sinks to her to where her knees are resting on the concrete slab. Her eyes never leave his as he walks to stand in front of her. She knows what will happen next but was hoping it could be done in private. But either way she has to do it. Her family needs this alliance for protection.

"I think you know what is expected of you." Harry says as Tracey takes in a sharp breath.

Now Daphne is no stranger to these kinds of things having had to do it before though her father knew nothing of exactly how she had gotten the job done. Just that she had, which is why she now finds herself on her knees about to do to Potter what she has done before. Slowly she reaches up and grabs the button on his pants and un-fastens it.

Harry was shocked. Here was the ice queen of Slytherin Daphne Greengrass on her knees about to give him a blow job cause that is what she thought he wanted. He quickly took a step back and redid his pants. He then slowly sank to his knees in front ot Daphne who had he head down in rejection.

"Daphne is that what the pure-blood wizardry society expects from you?" Harry ask.

As she nods as he places a finger under her chin and raises her head so she is looking him in the eyes. He looks back with all the sympathy he can put into a look.

"Have you had to do this before?" He asks, again a nod.

"Did one of these pure-bloods take your virtue?" Again a nod.

"Does your father know about any of this?" She shook her head no as the tears are freely flowing now.

"And you Tracey? Have you had to do this as well?" Harry asks.

"Yes my lord, only..." Tracey cuts off and looks away.

"Only what?" Harry asks.

"She was lent to a family by her father to garner favor in you-know-who's ranks. She spent a week at Malfoy manner last year where she was passed around between death eaters and worse." Daphne says in but a whisper.

"How dare they where are they I will tear them limb from limb with my bare hands!" Dudley shouts as he shoots out of his chair.

"Easy big D this is my world we are talking about. You would be no match for a wizard." Harry says anger in his voice. "I on the other hand will be more than a match by summers end."

Dudley nods his head knowing the truth in Harry's words when he is hit with a brown haired missile. Who is now clinging to him and silently crying against his chest, Dudley is at a loss as to what to do, so looks at Harry. Harry smiles and then motions form him to hug her close. Dudley nods and then grips her in a tight hug as he rocks her back and forth.

"Look Potter I know I am not in the same league as Hermione. But I am still offering my friendship my advice and anything else if you need it." Daphne says.

"What do you mean not in the same league as the mud..." Tracy starts tear still in her eyes.

"Tracey Stop. I agreed to bring you along because you want to break from your family's way of following the dark tosser. If that is what you really want then you have to abandon the pure-blood way of thinking. Hermione is smarter than me and prettier as well. I know this and am fine with it." Daphne tells her.

"You are 3rd in our class Daphne and are the best looking girl in all of Hogwarts. And you are a pure-blood." Tracey says.

"This coming from the girl who seems to be very comfortable in the arms of a muggle. Besides Hermione is first in our class as far as grades go. Thank you for thinking I am pretty, I know I am not bad to look at Tracey. But Hermione has something I will never have. That look of innocence and sweetness that just draws you to her. She has a determination to do the best she can and she learns at a rate that is off the charts. She is with out a doubt in my mind the smartest witch of our age. Not to mention the raw power she has is matched by none with the exception of Harry. Yes she is muggle born and as such is looked down on by a lot of people who think they are her betters just because they are pure-bloods. I have a feeling that once she is trained and through school a lot of people will have to change their minds or get their pure-blood asses kicked. That is not to mention what Harry will do to them. No Tracey I will not look down on her cause she is muggle born. Neither should you especially if you want Harry's help. And want to stay in the arms of a muggle that seems to offer you such comfort." Daphne says.

Tracey quickly steps away from Dudley bowing her head.

"Sorry for that. No one has ever said they would stand up for me before. I kind of got carried away. Sorry also Harry if I offended you but what I was saying about Hermione. I am sure she is a great person." She says to Dudley.

"What person in their right minds would allow 11 year old girls to be used this way?" Harry asks.

"14 my Lord." Daphne says.

"What?" Harry asks surprised.

"We are both 14. I will be 15 in a little over a month and Tracey will be 15 two weeks later." Daphne says as Tracey nods he head.

"How is it that you are just now 1st years then?" Harry asks.

"Long story short?" When Harry nods she continues. "We were being prepared for arranged marriages by our fathers. But both of the men we were to wed were killed last spring by death eaters. They killed them cause they we allied with us. For Tracey's family it was a reminder that they needed to stay faithful to the dark lord. For mine it was a warning that if we didn't sign up to follow the dark lord that they would ruin our business and come after me and my little sister." Daphne says.

"Yeah so when the marriages fell through they decided to let us go to Hogwarts as a way of making new contacts. For me it was so I could play up the death eater wanna be like Henton. For Daphne it was so she find someone like you who could maybe help protect her family." Tracey says noticing Harry tense up at Henton's name.

Harry conjures a couple more chairs and motions for the two to sit down. He then retreats into his mind trying to figure out what it was that Henton has on Hermione making her do the things she is. He is so lost in thought he misses what Daphne says.

"Sorry I missed that could you repeat it."

"I said I see you like the spoiled brat less than we do." Daphne says.

"Who?" Harry asks.

"Henton." They both reply.

"Yeah. I know he is responsible for Hermione acting the way she is. Once I have proof I will kill him and all involved regardless of who it is." Harry says.

"Strong words for someone so young." Daphne says.

Before either her or Tracey knows what is happening both are floating in the air arms pinned to their sides unable to move anything but their heads. Slowly their robes start to move up their bodies revealing their bare legs. They stop at mid thigh as their eyes meet Harry's In both hands is a blue sphere that looks like blur fire. Both take a quick breath and gulp. They know full well that he could strip them bare make use of them and throw them away, and there would be nothing they could do about it.

Slowly they are lowered back to the chairs and are sat back in them though their robes stay at the mid thighs. They look at each other and then Tracey lowers hers back to where they normal are but Daphne leaves hers.

"Very impressive my lord!" Tracey says, as Harry nods his thanks.

"Is this the way Muggles wear their clothing my Lord?" Daphne asks pointing to her bare legs.

"Some times they wear even less." Harry says as Dudley nods.

"How do you mean?" Daphne and Tracey say in unison then smile.

Harry looks at Daphne first and pushes the memory of Hermione in her swim suit into her mind. Not sure how he knows what to do he just does. He then pushes the image of Hermione in the same top but with short shorts on. He turns and does the same to Tracey. Her face flashes crimson and she ducks her head.

"That is improper and indecent!" Tracey says.

"Tracey knock it off you pure-blood snob." Daphne says which results in Tracey looking like she had been slapped across the face.

"Sorry, I will try better to break that habit." Tracey says as Daphne nods.

"I thought it looked comfortable and cool. These robes get extremely warm in the summer time. I think I remember what it looks like. I will try to make some of my clothes look like that for this summer." Daphne smiles at Harry.

"Daphne can you sign for your family as far as contracts go?" Harry asks.

"Yes I can in this matter at least why?"

"I am thinking a trip to Gringott's is in order tomorrow morning. We can get them to do the paper work and then we can sign it. You could meet me there or I can expand the inside of the shed to include another room so you could stay the night and we could head over strait away. Tracey I am not sure what it is I can do for you to help you." Harry says sheepishly.

"Well my lord you could take her as a concubine. Force her father to sign the agreement." Daphne says as Tracey ducks her head with a blush tinging her cheeks.

"A concubine? Is that like a second wife?" Harry asks.

"Yes that is essentially what it is." Daphne says.

"I see. I am sorry Tracey, but that is just not something I can do. I know according to wizarding law I can have a wife for each house I am head of. Or I can take one wife and hope to produce a son for each house. As for taking more than one wife I guess I am not opposed to it, but if I do decide to do that it will not be till Hermione is by my side and we have completed the bonding ceremony. Then she will have a say in who if any of my other wives will be. I can tell you this much it will not turn into a harem. If I do take another wife it will be only one more. I have nothing against people who have them, it is just not for me." Harry says as Tracey's face falls as she thinks her last hope just went out the window.

"I understand Lord Potter." Tracey says.

"Can we stop with the whole lord Potter thing. Just call me Harry ok."

Both girls nod and then smile, though Tracey's is a sad smile. Harry notices that she may have backed away from Dudley but she still had not released his hand.

"Ok so since I can't take her as a concubine we need to figure out another way to help. What do you say to some late night research?" Harry asks.

"Harry I don't think we have the books here that we may need." Daphne says.

"Crap your right I forgot Hermione left the country for the summer." Harry says.

"Where did she go?" Tracey asks.

"Why do you want to know?" Harry ask with suspicion in his voice as he snaps his head around to look her in the eyes.

Tracey is so startle she makes her chair fall over trying to get away from those maddeningly intense eyes. Daphne sense the danger her friend is in quickly moves between the two would be combatants with her hands raised toward Harry.

"Hold it Harry calm down a little. She wasn't prying for information to assist anyone in trying to find her. It was just an innocent question." Daphne says as Tracey nods her head.

"I would never betray you or Hermione. You are going to try to help me out of a bad life threatening situation. To go against you now would be like biting the hand that feeds you. I may not be as smart as you two but I am not that dumb either." Tracey says.

Harry nods his head and relaxes a little as Daphne walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder giving him a small smile. There comes a pop from the front of the house that is just audible from where they are. Harry not sure he wants anyone to know about this meeting makes a quick decision.

"Girls go inside the shed you will see a door on the back wall wait there till I come get you. I don't want who ever that is to know we are meeting yet." He tells them.

Both girls nod their heads and quickly does as he asks. Harry making sure they are out of site returns to his seat and grabs a bottle and opens it. He looks over at Dudley and figure he will be ok out here with him.

"Ok D please don't let on that the girls are here I want to keep it quite for now." Harry says and Dudley nods.

It wasn't long before his aunt led two people out the back door pointing them to where Harry was sitting. She had a anger look on her face as she did so.

"All these visitors need to stop before your uncle gets home or there will be hell to pay."

"Yes aunt Petunia." Harry responds.

The two women approached him. The older woman was stern looking and had an air of no non-sense about her. She seemed to be taking in her surroundings to make sure it was safe. The younger girl he remembered from school. Her name was Susan but her last name escaped him at the moment. Harry and Dudley stood as the reached them.

"Mr. Potter."

"Lord Potter."

"Really now?"

"Yes Ma'aM. I am the last living Potter and thus have claimed the title that is rightly mine to claim." Harry says.

"You must be at least 14 for that to happen Mr. Potter."

"Again it is Lord Potter, please do not insult me again Ma'aM. I claimed it when it was determined that my Soul-bound had aged me to the appropriate age." Harry tells her coolly.

"Soul-bound? With who?" Susan asks.

"Is it important?" Harry asks.

"For me it is. I must make sure what you are saying is true."

"Ma'aM I don't know you. You come to my place of residence and start insulting me, the lord of an ancient and noble house. One of the original 6 that has been around longer than the ministry or any other body of government in the magical world. I have tried to remain nice and understanding but now you are calling me a liar as well. Not to mention I have no clue just what your intentions are in coming here. Now you think I owe you the name of my bond mate? Why so you can run to your dark lord and try to get her killed?" Harry asks.

"Harry! That is Amelia Bones! She is the head of the DLME." Daphne says from the door.

"I thought I told you to stay out of sight?" Harry say angrily." He looks at her.

"Sorry my lord. Just thought you should know who she is." Daphne says.

"Her name and title mean nothing for I have seen high ranking death eaters before." Harry says looking back at Amelia.

"Greengrass what are you doing here." Susan asks.

"Not that it is any of your business Bones, but my father sent me to broker a deal with house Potter." Daphne says.

"I can bet just what you are offering to seal the deal snake." Susan says.

"Susan Marie Bones! Apologize this instant!" Amelia says in a very stern voice.

"Sorry." She says with her head hung low.

"I must apologize for my and my nieces actions Lord Potter." Amelia says.

"All is forgotten." Harry says looking pointedly at Daphne.

"Yes nothing to worry about." Daphne says.

"Now what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Ms. Bones?" Harry asks.

"Seems there was trouble earlier I just wanted to check on you to make sure everything was ok.?" Amelia says.

"If you are talking about the death eater and his son the Henton's. Yeah there was trouble. His son threw and unforgivable killing curse at me. Then when I kicked his ass and the aurors showed up and started investigating it the old Henton showed up and sent the aurors away claiming it was just jealousy on my part can Falco took my girlfriend. Which he did take her, but I think there is more to the story line than what has been revealed so far. If it is what I think it is and he has done something to her she really didn't want to happen. Once I figure it all out and get her to safety Falco and all involved will have drawn their last breaths, they just won't know it." Harry tells her, and hears the sudden intake of breath from Daphne.

"Are you admitting to planning a murder?" Amelia asks.

"He is not." Daphne says.

"Daphne I can talk for myself. If you call taking out a couple of Voldemort's followers murder fine." Harry says as he watches them flinch.

"You have no proof they are such. Tobias is my head auror and has never shown signs of betrayal." Amelia says.

"First how can you be scared of a name? Have you seen his forearm? I didn't think so. I can tell you this whatever hold Falco has over Hermione is not done of her own free will. She was force in some way. If you think he hasn't taken liberties with her since him doing what ever it is he has done then you are a fool. To me that is rape and I will deal with that in a most cruel and harsh way as my mind can come up with. If that makes me a murder, so be. I will take Hermione and leave these shores and the rest of you can deal with Voldemort and his followers with out my help." Harry says.

"Do you have proof what you are saying is true about Falco?" Amelia asks.

"Not at this time. If I did Falco would already be dead. And we would be having an entirely different conversation." Harry says.

"Lord Potter as head of the DLME I must cation restraint. This could lead to big trouble for you." Amelia says.

"Tell us Ma'am, what is the penalty for interfering in a betrothal and soul-bonded couple of an ancient and noble house in the pure-blood magical world?" Daphne asks.

"It is a death sentence." She says in just above a whisper.

"Then by their own laws and rules they have forfeited their lives." Harry says.

"You have give me a lot to consider and things I need to investigate. I will be in touch Lord Potter." Amelia says as her and Susan turn to leave.

"Ms. Bones if you find anything please let me know before acting on them." Harry says.

"I will consider it Lord Potter." Amelia says and then disappears with her niece.

"Ok so why did you reveal your self Daphne?" Harry asks.

"Cause there are certain people you don't want as enemies, and she is one of them. I heard your voice and could sense the anger in it. As I said I am here to offer advice and counsel if you so want it. I figure this was a time that you needed it so I acted." She tells him.

"Ok, seems to have worked out. Lets get the shed set up so you and Tracey can retire for the evening. Do you two mind sharing a room?" Harry asks.

"Not at all." Is her response.

"Fine take the room you are in and I will set myself up something later." Harry says.

"Yeah I better get inside before my father comes out making a stink of things. I will see you tomorrow Harry. Daphne it was a pleasure to meet you please pass my words on to Tracey as well." Dudley says.

"I will Dudley, nice to meet you as well." Daphne says.

"You know Dudley if you want to see what the magical world is like meet us out here at 9 am and you can go with us." Harry says.

"Ok I might just do that." Dudley smiles at Harry as he walks in the house.

"Your cousin seems nice." Daphne says as she walks over to Harry.

"He is now, but at one time he was my biggest tormentor. But he seems to have changed for the better. Only time will tell if it is real or just a faze." Harry says.

"You know I am here for you in any way you need me to be right." Daphne says placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I know Daph and trust me it is very tempting. So much so with all that is going on with Hermione. It would be easy to fall into the arms of another. But it wouldn't be fair to you, as I would only be using you to make myself feel better if even for a short while." Harry says.

"Harry I know full well what my roll would be in any physical relationship we might have. I am not offering this with closed eyes. But with an open mind knowing where your heart lies. Sometimes it is just good to get lost in the moment and enjoy the stress free time that such a union can bring. As you say even if it is only for a brief moment in time. Think about my words Harry, I will see you in the morning if not sooner." Daphne tell him.

"In the morning Daph but thanks." Harry says as he watches her walk into the shed.

********************DSAB2************************

Harry is sitting outside after the sun has set and it has become night. He sense someone watching him and his other senses go into high alert mode. He hears a rustling from the hedge row to the side of the shed. As he is watching a large dog moves into the light of the porch light. The dog stares at him for a time and then turns into a human man.

"Hello Harry, I am your Godfather Sirius Black." Sirius says.

"You don't say? Well if you are my godfather where have you been all my life.?" Harry asks.

"In prison for a crime I didn't commit. They thought I was the one who betrayed your parent to Voldemort. They also think I killed Peter Pettigrew and 13 muggles. I didn't do either, of course I also didn't get a trial to prove my guilt or innocence. The question now is who will you believe me or the masses who think I am guilty and a death eater?" Sirius asks.

"Show me your forearm." Harry says, as Sirius raises the sleeves of his robes showing no dark mark on either.

"I never have been one of his supporter though my family has a long history of being dark. That is why I was thrown out of the family. But my mother would not let my father completely disown me. So if I can prove my innocence I will take the mantel of Lord Black." Sirius says.

"Ok so lets say I believe you. Who is the one who betrayed my parents? How did you get out of prison? Who was responsible for you not getting a trial? Why would they want you out of the way?"

"Peter was the secret keeps for you mom and dad. Everyone thought it was me but we switched at the last moment to try to throw off the death eaters. What we didn't know was he had already went over to the dark lord side. I escaped from prison this morning with the help of an old friend who is a guard there. I am not sure who all is responsible for my illegal imprisonment, though Dumbledore could have called for a trial. My guess would be to keep me out of your life." Sirius tells him.

"So what do we do now? You are a wanted man, so can't show yourself in the open I guess I can create another room here for you so you can stay hidden. I doubt they will look for you in a muggle place. But I will keep my eye on you Sirius Black and if you are lying to me, it will end badly for one of us." Harry says.

"I think you are right this would be the last place they would look for me. Staying here would give us a chance to get to know each other so that you will know I am not lying. Also we can work to try to clear my name." Sirius says.

"Ok lets get you situated in the shed in a room of your own." Harry says as he stands and walks in the shed. Sirius has a smile on his face. It went better than he thought, but he knew he was a long way from gaining Harry's full trust. But if it is the last thing he does, he will gain it.

He follows Harry into the shed and notices the spell work that has already been done and is impressed with it. Seems Harry has come a long way in just a year. Maybe with his help he can gain even more over the summer. He would have to work on getting his hands on a wand so he could help train Harry in magic. Shouldn't be too hard. He still has contacts in low places. They should be able to get him a wand on the down low side. Al he could do is ask and hope for the best, one way or another he was going to do what he could to help Harry out and get him ready for what ever life decides to throw at him.

********************DSAB2************************


	5. Chapter 5 The start of something new and

**Darkside and Back Book 2**

**Disclaimer**: **_I don't own anything dealing with Harry Potter or the world he lives in. I am merely borrowing them for amusement reasons._**

**Chapter 5**

**The start of something new and old.**

**A/N: **kind of bummed at the lack of response to the story so far. But oh well I am writing it for my own reasons if you enjoy it great if not sorry, and I hope you find a story more to your liking. Let me know what you think. Sorry for the delay was stuck a little on this chapter as to how to actually write it out. Between keeping things in different sections or sub-sections of a larger section. You will see how I did it. Also one maybe two more chapters of summer and then it will be off to school. The school year will be down played as it isn't the major part of this story. Everything from second year will happen just with my own weird twist to it. Figure about 50k words maybe 60k. Then you will get the first part of the next summer. That will then be where book three picks up. Hope you enjoy it. As always thanks for reading and if you feel up to it leave a review. I love reading them as long as they are not death threats lol

********************DSAB2************************

A young girl watches out the window of the small commuter plan as it taxied to the unloading area of the small airport. As the early morning sun breaks the horizon the door opens and the steps were brought along the side of the plane she descended them. No sooner than her feet hit the ground and she was running. She launched herself into the arms of an older Gentleman who caught her with ease and engulfed her in a gigantic hug. She relished the hug as the tears started to flow once more.

"There, there poppet what is the matter?" The older man asks.

"I am happy to see you pappy, but I can't say what is wrong." The girl says through her tears.

"Well we are happy to see you as well. Maybe we can figure out the rest over the summer. So we can help you get over all of this crying." The older man says as two adults step closer the the young girl.

"Dad, mom it is good to see you." The woman says in a happy yet guarded voice.

"Ah Emma bug it is good to see you as well." The man says.

"Our daughter has finally come for a visit Elmer." The older woman says.

"I see that Dorthy." Elmer says.

"Well come on you two lets get your stuff and head back to the farm. Have to check on my hired help." Elmer says as he lowers Hermione to the ground.

The five of them head over to where their bags are being unloaded and wait till theirs is ready. The load them into the van and climb in. The drive to the farm is only about 15 minutes long. As they pull into the drive and approach the house Hermione can see it hasn't changed much since the last time she was here. She can see the animals that her grandfather has. She really likes the horse, they remind her of the unicorns that live in the forbidden forest near Hogwarts.

As the car comes to a stop two boys about her age walk out of the barn and head for van. Hermione gets out ignoring them and grabs her bags from the back of the van. She starts to walk toward the house. When something grabs one of he bags. With out thinking she whirls around and punches the boy in the nose, causing him to fall back on his ass.

"Fine carry them yourself." The boy says.

"I plan on it." Hermione says as she walks away.

"I think you broke my nose!" The boy says.

"Next time it will be your jaw." She says.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! Apologize this instant!" Her mom yells.

"Emma something tells me it has to do with what ever is bothering her. I am not sure you will get an apology out of her." Dan says.

"I understand she is upset and dealing with something bad Dan. I do get that, but she has to keep her manners about her. We can't allow her to be rude to people." Emma says.

"Do you want to push her farther away than what she already is?" Elmer says.

"What are you talking about dad?" Emma asks.

"What ever is bothering her is weighing mightily on her mind. It is why she wanted to come here to get away from everything. You even said she just asked about herself and not you two coming over here. Something tells me she wanted to be away from England and you guys as well. Now logic says the more you get on her case the more she is going to pull away from you. I would suggest giving her some leeway this summer. I wouldn't come down on her for punching a boy who should have sense enough to know not to sneak up on someone from another country and try to take their bags with out first asking if they need help." Elmer says loud enough for the boy sitting on the ground to hear.

"Yeah yeah Mr Evans I hear ya." The boy says.

"I am glad that you do now go see to your choirs. Oh yeah might want to watch out for my granddaughter, as you already seen she packs a wallop. She is a lot better at magic than she is at punching also, so I wouldn't try getting back at her that way either. Not to mention if she can't get you her best friend will, what was his name again?" Elmer looks at Emma.

"Harry Potter." Emma says.

"Yeah that's him." Elmer says.

"Wait you mean to tell me that she, her, I mean that fire ball, knows and is friends with the Harry Potter?" The boy asks.

"They are a little more than friends. But yeah she knows him." Emma says.

"Ok so what. What is he like 11 maybe 12 tops." The boy says.

"14 about to be 15 this summer thanks to a soul-bond aging him. Trust me when I say you do not want him pissed at you." Dan tells the boy.

"So a soul-bond aged him huh? Interesting to say the least. Tad I would leave that girl alone if I was you." An older boy says as he helps Tad up.

"Why Abe am I suppose to be scared cause she knows him?" Tad asks.

"No Tad, not because she knows him. Because she is soul-bonded to him. Stop and think about it Tad if even half the rumors about the guy are true he would wipe the floor with both of us while drinking his morning tea." Abe says.

"He hates tea prefers coffee, but I would say you are correct." Hermione says from the door way.

"Well what do you say to the fact I don't think much of you or your little boyfriend? Most of the stories are made up any ways." Tad says.

"TAD!" Abe says quickly, but not quick enough.

"I don't give a fuck what your puny small minded ass thinks. One word of advice stay away from me and you might just survive this summer." Hermione says with death dripping from her lips.

She turns and walks towards her family trying to ignore the boy. When she is hit from behind by a strong stunner. The last thing that goes through her mind before she passes out is HARRY!

A silver disc appears in the air close to where Hermione has fallen and a young man jumps out of it looking ever bit like a demon coming for vengence.

********************DSAB2************************

Harry is standing in Gringott's bank waiting for his turn. So he could see his account manager and try to get a few things sorted. Daphne and Tracey are by his side as he waits. Suddenly he snaps his head to the west and a look of horror come across his face.

"Harry what is it?" Daphne asks.

"Hermione? She is in trouble." With that a disc forms in the air before Harry and expands to where he can jump through it.

He isn't sure how he knows it he just knows that if he goes through it will lead him to Hermione. With out thought or reason he pulls his wand and jumps through leaving Daphne and Tracey scratching their heads as to what just happened.

He arrives in the yard of what looks like a farm house. On the ground at his feet is Hermione. She is face down in the dirt of the drive. Standing a few feet away is a boy about his age with a wand in his hand and a smile on his face that quickly turns to shock.

With no other thought rhyme or reason Harry acts. The boys arms are snapped to his side and he is lifted into the air a foot or so high. He is dragged to the new comer. His eyes take on a sign of pure terror as he looks into the eyes of the young man. They seem to be the eyes of a demon possessed madman. He now realizes that his rash action may well have just cost him more than he is willing to lose.

"I am not sure who you are, but I have a feeling you are responsible for her being in the condition she is in. with that being said it is now my turn." Harry says.

As if it is nothing Tad flies through the air and slams into the side of the barn. The adults are all screaming at him to stop but Harry doesn't hear them as he slowly walks toward Tad. A stunner shoots out of Tads wand only to be batted away with the wave of Harry's hand. He gets with in reach and starts to punch Tad with several heavy blows.

As all of this is going on Hermione has come to and rises from where she had fallen. She can hear her family yelling at someone. She looks to where they are staring and sees Harry punching the day lights out of Tad. She is on her feet at once and running to where Harry is, she has no idea how he got here but knows she needs to stop him.

Harry is about to punch the guy again when he feels a hand on his arm. He turns to look at who it belongs to and is looking into the soft brown eyes of Hermione. She looks back and slowly shakes her head no at him. The anger slowly fades away as he continues to look at her. She moves between the two and puts her hands on his chest as she slowly backs him away from where Tad has fallen to the ground. His whole body starts to shake as he moves away from her. The air shimmies and that disc forms again. Just like when he got here in an instant he is gone. Hermione falls to her knees and begins to cry again, silent sobs and tears falling from her eyes. She is on her feet and running as fast as she can before anyone can say a thing or even move. Emma goes to chase her but is stopped by Dan.

"Let her go Em. She has to work this out on her own. All we can do is wait till she comes to us. Then be there for what ever she wants to tell us and to support her." Dan says.

"I know but it is very hard to see what she is going through. I feel so helpless." Emma says.

"I know so do I, but your father is right. We can not force her or she will pull away.?" Dan says as Emma nods.

"Abe I would gather your brother and head on home. I wouldn't come back for a few days ifen I was you. Give her time to calm down." Elmer says.

"You are going to let them continue to work for you?" Emma says.

"We will wait and see what Hermione says." Elmer says.

"Ok lets get the rest of the bags into the house and your room. That way you can start unpacking." Dorthy says.

"Ok mom." Emma says as she watches the way Hermione took off in hoping to get a glimpse of her.

"Did you get the number of the truck that hit me?" Tad asks.

"8 16." Abe says.

"Huh?" Tad replies.

"H and P ring a bell?" Abe asks.

"That was Harry Potter?" Tad asks.

"That would be my guess yes."

"How the hell did he get here? Isn't he in England?"

"I am not sure how he did. I think it is some how linked to that girl. So I would advise you to figure out a way to make amends with her for hexing her. I would also hope you have learned your lesson. I really don't want to have to face that guy again." Abe tells him.

"You don't? Well I can tell ya that makes two of us." Tad says as they start to walk home.

********************DSAB2************************

Daphne and Tracey are standing in Gringott's shocked at what had just happened. Out of no where that disc had appeared. Daphne could have sworn she heard animals on the other side of where ever that disc leads.

Just as he had left Harry returns. Daphne can see the pain and dejected look in his eyes. His face a mask showing nothing but wrought hard iron. His knuckles are bruised and bloodied. Daphne pulls her wand and muttering under her breath the blood stops and the bruises go away. Another few words and his hands are clear of all blood.

"Harry I am not sure what you just did, but I think it would be best if you didn't do near anyone." Daphne says.

"Why is that?"

"Cause you cut that bench completely in half. What if it would have been a person?" Daphne says.

"Where did you go? Why did you leave us here alone?" Tracy asks.

"Tracey we don't need to know any of that. He came back and is here now. Where ever he went and what ever he did is his business not ours. If he wants us to know he will tell us." Daphne says, as Tracey nods her head still not looking happy.

"Thanks Daph." Harry says looking down.

"Mr. Potter would you please come with me?" A Goblin no one noticed walking up to them said.

"Of course, girls lets go."

They are led down several hall ways with several turns. Finally stopping at a ornately carved wooden door. The goblin opens it and leads them inside. There is a large table with many chairs around it. At the head of the table is a chair larger than the rest.

"Please wait here. Ragnok will be with you shortly." The goblin says.

"Thank you... um I am sorry I didn't get your name." Harry says.

"My name? Well it isn't important, but I am Toothbreaker." The goblin says.

"Thanks you Toothbreaker. May your enemies blood flow freely." Harry says.

"May your vaults over flow with gold Mr. Potter." The goblin returned slightly shocked that this wizard was using a goblin form of saying goodbye.

"Harry my friend, how have you been?" Ragnok asks.

"I have been better my friend. How have you been?"

"Doing well thanks. Tell me though what is it that is troubling you my friend." Ragnok asks as he gestures for them all to take a seat. Ragnok sits in the larger chair as Harry takes the one to his right, Daphne sits next to him with Tracey next to her.

"As you I am soul-bonded with Hermione Granger." Harry starts.

"Yes we know that. We were informed the moment you kissed. All of your information was recorded and her name was added to your accounts." Ragnok says.

"I think you should remove her name." Daphne says.

"NO!" Harry says.

"Sorry my Lord." Daphne says meekly as she realized she had misunderstood his intentions.

"Is there something we the Goblin nation should know about Harry?" Ragnok asks.

"Well it would seem that this whole soul-bond thing isn't as simple as people think. First we have not completed the bonding ceremony yet. There seems to be a problem with Hermione, and I have no clue as to why she has pulled away from me and started dating my worst enemy.?" Harry tells him.

"I see. Well Harry something that was left out of the first meeting, which now I am regretting, is that once the bond stabilizes then the two and live apart from each other. They do not have to complete the bond with the ceremony. They will never truly be happy unless they do. So with this in mind do you still want me to leave her name on your accounts?" Ragnok asks.

"Yes. I did not tell you that to get you to mistrust Hermione or to get you to remove her name. I was hoping you could maybe help shed some light on to what may cause this kind of attitude in her." Harry states.

"Ah ok. Sorry for my misunderstanding. So it is still your intention that the two of you will complete the bonding ceremony. Thus becoming fully bonded, is that correct?" Ragnok asks.

"Yes Sir. Ragnok I don't think I can live with out her. If I have to kill Falco Henton to make it happen I will." Harry says.

"Henton? As in the son of Tobias Henton?" Ragnok asks.

"The very same. I know his father is a death eater and that Falco is following in his fathers foot steps. I don't think he has taken the mark yet, but it is only time till he does. He has some kind of hold over her. I know he is making her do things she does not want to do. Once I find out what this hold is and how to safely break it, I will kill all involved in this. I am sorry if I offend you friend Ragnok." Harry says.

"Calm yourself Harry you have not offended me. Remember we Goblins will stand at your side in any fight you need us. To be honest them interfering in a soul-bond is a good reason to call forth both nations and aline them with you. This would have the effect of stripping several questionable families of their work staff." Ragnok smiles.

"Can I call forth one nation with out calling the other? Or would that be preconceived as me slighting the other? I only ask this as for the fact that I think the need for the honorable and fierce warrior nation of the Goblins is not yet at hand. I would of course call both now so as not to insult any of my friends." Harry says as both Daphne and Tracey take a sudden breath.

"No it would not be an insult to call one and not the other. Both have pacts with you but the pacts are different in their intentions. So is that what you are going to do?" Ragnok asks.

"Can I have some time to think about this? If I do it then I want Hermione's input on it as she will be the one handling them all." Harry says.

"Harry, I know you love her and are hoping it all works out between the two of you. But if it is like you say and Henton has control over her, then he may well use that as a way of forcing her to return the elves to their former owners." Daphne says.

"Your friend is correct Harry. I am not saying not take her counsel on the subject but I would keep control of them. She can give her advice and wishes as for them but you have final say." Ragnok says.

"Ok I will go talk to her about it once this meeting is over. Then I will decide what it is I want to do. Now the two other main reasons I came here is to find out if I can claim my lordship fully even though me and Hermione are not completely bonded? Also if I can what do I have to do to grant Tracey Davis here my protection so she will not be forced into the service of Voldemort?" Harry asks, then notices that both girls flinch.

"Enough you two. As Hermione says fear of a name only increase fear of the thing it's self. If you are going to be around me and want my help then you are going to have to learn to say his name with out flinching." Harry says as Ragnok chuckles.

"Yes my lord." They both intone together looking at the floor.

"No Harry nothing is stopping you from claiming your lord ship now. Also you can grant her house of Potter protection. Which would mean if any harm would befall her all involved would be taxed a large sum of money. The ones directly involved could see time in Azkaban if not death." Ragnok says.

"Ok then that is what I want to do. I also would like a contract drawn up between house Potter and house Greengrass. Would hashing out the details be something your bank can do or would do?" Harry asks.

"Before we get into that lets start with you claiming your birth rite. I had a feeling that was one of the things you were coming here today for. So I had the rings of all of the house you shall hold sway over brought up. Four rings in total. The Potter ring, the Peverell ring, the Gryffindor ring and last the Al'Thor ring. The last one is a house thought long dead. When we did you test it was one of the names that showed up. Trust me when I say it was the hardest ring to find. The reason for this is it dates back before Gringott's was even founded. To time when Magic was natural and easy. Before the ministry or even what you know as England. It has been passed down from generation to generation in either the Goblin or Elvin nations. It was with the elves till today. I will tell you that they may not all accept you. But don't worry you won't be hurt or die if it rejects you. The ring will just return to the box waiting for the next to be named heir. One more thing Harry, with Hermione being you soul-bond, when the ring accepts you one will appear on her finger as well. The Potter ring will adorn her ring finger of her left hand. So knowing that do you still want to claim your rites?" Ragnok asks.

"I wish I had time to let her know, but I don't she will just have to understand. When I send my liaison to her I will have them explain about the rings and the elves." Harry says.

"Very well Harry open the first box. Figured we would get the hard one out of the way. First is Al'Thor then Gryffindor, then Peverell and finally Potter. Start with the first finger on your right hand, though the Potter ring goes on the ring finger of the right hand." Ragnok says as Harry nods.

Harry slowly lifts the lid of the box. Inside is a ring made of a material he has never seen before. It is almost like smooth stone that spirals around it self. In the setting is a ruby of the darkest red. On the sides of the stone are small intricate carved dragons. He slowly lifts the ring out of the box and tentatively places it on his finger.

There is a flash of light and Harry feels an intense pain on both of his forearms. The pain grows to almost unbearable levels before it is gone as soon as it came. He slowly looks at his forearms and sees two golden dragons on the inside of them. The bodies flow from almost his elbows to his wrists and then wraps around so that the heads are on the backs of each hand. Daphne sees him looking at his arms and looks to see what it is all about, seeing nothing confuses her.

"Harry what is it? Are you all right?" She asks.

"What? Yeah I am fine. Can you not see them?" Harry asks holding out his arms toward her.

"I don't see anything Harry." Daphne and Tracey say together.

"Harry they will not be able to see them unless you want them too. Same with the rings. You have to will it for others to see either." Ragnok says.

Hermione is sitting on a wooden split rail fence when the index finger on her right hand stings a little and a ring appears. As soon as it does a burning sensation starts on her chest. She rips her shirt and bra off and sees right before her eyes two tattoos start to form. They start just above each nipple on her breasts and continues up too where the heads turn to face each other just under her collar bones.

As she is standing there and the pain slowly goes away she can tell they are golden dragons that have been etched into her skin. She rubs her fingers over them to see how they feel. They have an almost cold metallic feel to them. She knows there is only one person who could be responsible for them.

"Oh Harry, what have you done?" Hermione asks to the wind.

"Wow didn't know you British girls were so forth coming with your bodies." Tad says from the road with a smirk on his face.

Hermione's wand is in her hand and is pointing at the two boys in the road. No sign of modesty on her face as she stares them down topless. Abe smacks his brother in the back of the head and turns him away as Abe does the same.

"Sorry for him Hermione, I think he was adopted. We will go on a leave you to whatever it is you are doing." Abe says.

"Wait you can't see them?" Hermione asks shocked a little.

"Of course we can see them. Don't think I have ever seen a nicer pair of tits on a girl before." Tad says.

"Not my breast you bonehead. You can't see anything else? Turn and look I give you permission just this once." Hermione says.

When they turn to look she has one of her arms covering her nipples to where only her upper part of her breast are showing. When she sees the disapointed look on Tad and the confused look on Abe she moves her finger up and down each dragon.

"You don't see anything here?" She asks.

"Just milky smooth skin Hermione." Abe says.

"I thought you said we could see just this once?" Tad says, as he ducks the smack Abe tries to hit him with.

"I did didn't I. Very well." Hermione says as she lowers her arm and grabs her bra, with out rushing or a care she slowly put is back on, she then does the same with her shirt.

"Wow!" Tad says.

"Satisfied? Hope you enjoyed the show cause it will be the only time you get to see them.? Hermione smirks as she turns to walk away.

"Thank you Hermione." Abe says.

She turns and looks over her shoulder as she is walking. "Your welcome. You may get another look before I leave just for being polite." She has a sultry smirk on her face as his lights up and Tad's falls.

Harry puts the other rings on as he was instructed, all but the Potter ring. He holds it in his hand and looks at it. It is a white gold band with an emerald in the setting. The emerald seem to have a glow about it, in the center was the Potter family crest, which seem to be floating in it. He turns it over in his fingers and looks at it from all angles. He slowly starts to slide it onto not his right ring finger but his left when Ragnok clears his throat.

"Harry I by no means want to tell you what you should and should not do. But if you put that ring on your left hand and on that finger you will be announcing that you are taken. Hermione's ring will show up on that finger as well and it will seal you two together. There could be other side effects as well. With the two of you estranged at the moment I would advise against it." Ragnok tells him.

Harry looks at him and nods his understanding. He then looks at the girls sitting next to him. As they look at him he slides the ring onto his left ring finger. At once a glow appears around him as the ring re-sizes it self onto his finger. He stands and turns toward the west where he can feel her several thousands of miles away. He knows she can feel it as well. Not sure how he knows this, he just does. He sits back down and then nods one last time.

Hermione is close to the house when the forth and final ring appears. She is expecting the next one to form on her right ring finger. When it appears on her left instead she is shocked to the core. She turns toward the east and can feel a bundle of emotions form inside her head, with out knowing how it is possible she knows it is Harry. She knows even through it all he hasn't given up on her or their relationship.

"Oh Harry I love you more than you will ever know. Thank you." Hermione says and then continues on to the house.

As she steps into the yard of the house a silver disc appears again. This time though it is a girl who steps out of the disc. She recognizes the girl as Daphne Greengrass. She is a little stunned to see her here.

"Hermione Granger."

"Greengrass what are you doing here?" Hermione asks.

"Harry sent me. We need to talk about a few things before I go back tomorrow at this time." Daphne says.

Harry sat back down and stared at the ring for a time. He was sure that the girls didn't understand what he had done or why he had done it. Ragnok though Harry was sure understood. He looks up at the gnarled older Goblin and then nods his head.

"Very noble thing you have done Harry. It may make all the difference in the end." Ragnok tells him as Harry nods his head again.

"What did you just do Harry?" Tracey asks as Daphne keeps quiet.

"The only thing I can do at this time to let Hermione know I am still here and am not going anywhere. I let her know as far as I am concerned she is still mine regardless of who's bed she is currently sharing." Harry says never looking at them.

"How can you still pine for that muggle-born when you have a pure-blood sitting right next to you that will do everything for you that she can and more." Tracey says with anger in her voice.

"Tracey!" Daphne yells.

Harry raises his hand to forestall them from saying more. He shakes his head and looks at the table for a few minutes. Everyone is silently holding their breath expecting an explosion to come at any second. All were surprised when Harry calmly turned to Daphne.

"Daphne I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything Harry." Daphne says.

"I need you to go talk to Hermione. I want you to explain what I am thinking about doing for the house elves, and that I want her opinion as to how to proceed. Also tell her it is not an option to free them all as if we do it will kill them. Tell her also that there may be a way for her to get her way in the long run, but me and her can talk about that at another time. If she wants to know anything about the rings and their meanings, tell her she will have to come talk to me face to face. I will open a gateway today and let you through. I will do the same thing tomorrow at the same time so you can come back through. Can you do that?" Harry asks.

"Of course." Daphne says as she stands.

"Ragnok last time I did it cause Hermione was in trouble. I do not want to offend the Goblin nation, so will ask this time. May I have permission to preform magic inside your walls?"

"Granted Harry." Ragnok says.

Harry stands and takes Daphne's hand in his and leads her a little ways away from the other two in the room. He concentrates on how to make a gateway again and it slowly appears. He turns Daphne to him and leans in and kisses her gentle on the cheek. She smiles at him and steps through they gate way.

********************DSAB2************************

"Now Tracey me and you need to have a talk as soon as we get back to the shed. But for now please sit there and don't interrupt. Ragnok would it be possible for you to give me a copy of all of my information on the Potter estates? That way I can look it over and maybe come up with what I want to do for the next time we talk. Also can you give me a rough guess as to how much I have in my vaults?" Harry asks.

"I can and will get you that information, will by noon tomorrow be soon enough?"

"Of course that would be perfect." Harry says.

"As for how much money you have between all of your vaults, along with all the investments and property gains you have coming in. my guess would be upwards of 600 million gallons." Ragnok says as Tracey gasps but stays silent.

"And in muggle terms?" Harry asks.

"That would be 10 pounds per gallon."

"Are you telling me that I am worth 6 billion pounds?" Harry asks.

"No more that is just liquid assets." Ragnok says as Tracey passes out and hits the floor.

"I think the strain of being quiet was more than she could bare." Ragnok smiles at Harry.

"Would seem so." Harry smiles back.

"I can tell you that you have properties all over the world. Her in Britten, in the States, Canada, Australia, and other parts of Europe. We will have to do a complete run down. That is why it will take till noon tomorrow." Ragnok says.

"That is fine Ragnok. I have to have a talk with a certain someone any ways. I want to get that out of the way before I dive head first into all of this mess. I will want to reorganize it so it become more efficient. I know that your hands have been tied for a while now so it isn't work well for you either. I would like us to work together to bring everything up to par and to increase our earnings." Harry says.

"Indeed we have been limited as to what we could do. It would be our pleasure to work along side of you to restore your earnings to where they use to be."

"Excellent. I will contact you to set up a meeting as soon as I get my head wrapped around everything. Does that sound good to you?" Harry asks.

"Sounds like a good plan."

"Good good. We will take our leave now. I look forward to seeing you again soon Ragnok." Harry says as he picks up Tracey over his shoulder.

"I look forward to that as well bye Harry my friend."

"Bye Ragnok my friend." With that Harry and Tracey disappears with out a sound.

"Oh yeah. This is going to be so much fun." Ragnok grins to the empty room.

"Griphook!" Ragnok says loudly.

"Yes sir?"

"I need you to put together every last piece of information we have on all of Harry Potter's money, investments, properties and any thing else you can fins that he may need to know about. Then have them delivered to him by noon tomorrow. Is that understood?"

"Yes Ragnok I understand."

"Good get to it then. From now on you will be working closely working with me on Harry's accounts." Ragnok says.

"Thank you sir!" Griphook says as he back out of the office to get his work done.


	6. Chapter 6 The signs are all there

**Darkside and Back Book 2**

**Disclaimer**: **_I don't own anything dealing with Harry Potter or the world he lives in. I am merely borrowing them for amusement reasons._**

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay all i can say is life sucks sometimes. next chapter will be much longer._**

**Chapter 6**

**the signs are all there**

Tracy walks out of the shed and sees Harry sitting in a chair. Harry looks at Tracy with trepidation he knows to talk he has to have with her is going to be hard, but he knows he has to do it. she has to get past pure blood Ways if she's ever going to have a chance to survive.

" Tracy please sit down. Harry asks her.

"Ok , sure Harry." Tracy moves to set in the other.

"Tracy we have to talk." Harry says then pauses to gather his thoughts. "You're going to have to learn not to follow the pureblood ways if you plan on staying around me. Your attacks on Hermione must stop. Somehow I feel that nothing that is happening to her is her fault. Which means she needs friends more than anything now, you're going to have to decide which you want to be. Are you going to be her friend or her enemy. Just remember this if you're her enemy then you're my enemy."

"You mean after everything she's done to you you're still going to defend her. You're going to pick her over Daphne and myself. Somehow I think you need to explain how that can be." Tracy asks him .

"The simple truth of the matter is that while Daphne has a place in my heart, Hermione is my heart, always has been and always will be. So if the two of you want to be in my life and have my protection then you're going to have to learn that Hermione is always going to be number 1. I have room in my life for friends but I don't have room in my life for people who wish to judge purely based on blood status. So you're either going to have to get with the program or hit the highway. I have no more time for your rude comments about Hermione . Sorry either shape up or go back to the family that despises you. The choice is yours to make." Harry tells her.

"Ok Harry, I will try my best to understand your feelings in this situation. But you have to understand that till now this is the belief that I was raised with. It is not that I don't think that she deserves to be where she is, it is just hard for me to put old teachings behind me. But with yours and Daphne's help I think I might be able to do it." Tracy says as she looks at the ground.

Harry has been watching her as she's been speaking, , he can see the sincerity in her words. He looks off to the west to the bundle of nerves that he knows is Hermione's . He can feel that she is nervous about something but not quite what it is. He looks back to Tracy and nods his head.

"Fine Tracy, I will give you a pass this time but from this point forward you must believe that the rude comments and your actions will have consequences if you continue down the path that you are on. I will do my best to try to understand that this was the way that you were brought up. But you have to understand that my patience has limits. I have a lot of things going on in my life right at the moment that are hard to explain, basically because I don't understand them myself. So I need you to do your level best to not push me to the breaking point. Because I have no idea exactly what would happen if I did break. These new powers sometimes seem to take a hold of me and they have a mind of their own. So I have to learn how to control them as well as to figure out what Falco's hold is over Hermione . So I guess we'll just have to agree to try and help each other out." Harry tells her.

"I can do that Harry, thank you for not throwing me out on the street. We will get through this together, one way or another." Tracy tells him.

********************DSAB2************************

"Draco what are we going to do about the situation?" Ron asks.

"At this point there's not a lot that we can do , we have to take it one day at a time. Until we know what he has over her as far as the oath is concerned. If we trying to do anything to break the oath it could kill her and Harry." Draco tells him.

"I know that it is dangerous to try to break the oath, but I feel so helpless sitting here doing nothing. We have got to find a way to figure out what the wording of the oath is." Ron tells him.

"Patience my friend patience we will find what we need in time. If we try to rush this it could lead to disaster." Draco tells Ron.

"Time may not be something we have, you know as well as I do that is she has to hang around and pretend to date Falco that it will kill Harry. Maybe not kill him but it might push him over the edge. Neither one of us want to know what that can lead to. It could destroy more then just two people's lives." Ron tells Draco.

"We will just have to be there for Harry, because we all know that Falco will try to rub it in his face every chance he gets. The question is what is Falco going to do to Hermione with her leaving for the summer. I am sure he had plans to humiliate her and drive a bigger wedge between her and Harry. I think all we can do is try to be there to help ease the pain." Draco says.

"Draco I don't think I've ever known that kind of pain that Harry will be in if Hermione ends up with Falco this next school year. I'm not sure how I could help him since I don't understand what kind of pain he will be in. Believe me when I say I will try everything I can to help him, but I'm just not sure as to what I should say." Ron tells him.

"Ron, I think the only thing that we can do is be there for him. What we say will depend on the situation at the time. With anything else we will just have to take it one day at a time. You can only do so much, part of it will be up to Harry. We know she is under a wizards oath I think if we let Harry know it might help him deal with the situation. All we can do is be there for him and try to help him as much as possible." Draco tells Ron.

"Ok Draco we will do it your way. Cuz to be honest your way sounds better than anything that I can come up with at least at this time. So we vow to stand by Harry and to try and help Hermione as best we can. I'm telling you if I ever get my hands on Falco I will ring his neck." Ron says.

"Yeah well let's just make sure that we have the oath broken before you do that. Once the oath is broken I have a feeling we will have to stand in line to get a piece of Falco Henton." Draco tells him.

"You may be right about that, but I can always hope. One way or another Falco will get his in the end and I for one hope I have front row seats to whatever Harry does to him." Ron says.

"Yeah I want to be sitting right there beside you when that does happen . Because I for one think that Falco deserves whatever Harry does to him."

********************DSAB2************************

Hermione and Daphne are looking at each other from across the yard. Hermione is close to the house and Daphne is standing twenty feet away. Hermione has no clue why she is here except she claims to be here for Harry.

"How did we first meet?" Hermione says with her hand on her wand.

"It was our first year at school. Falco Henton was calling you names and teasing you. After he left I walked over and told you to ignore the idiot as he was nothing to worry about. Seems I was slightly wrong about that." Daphne says.

"If you say so about Henton any ways. Ok you are who you say you are. Now why are you really here?" Hermione asks.

"I am here because Harry feels that you would rather have me here than him. He thinks that you don't want to see him or be around him because of your actions of late. Now I've been around the wizarding world my entire life, so I know there is more in play then what you're letting on. For one I don't see how someone like you could ever want to be with someone like Falco. Let alone what we both know happened on the train home. So what's say that we pretend that this is going to be a normal conversation. Even though we both know there are things that you won't be able to tell me." Daphne says.

"Okay so why does Harry need to talk to me, what is this about?" Hermione asks.

"Well for starters I guess we should start with the rings."

"What rings would you be talking about?" Hermione asks.

"The ones that are on your fingers even though I can't see them, I know they are there. I watched Harry put them on his fingers and I heard the explanation that they would show up on yours as well. I also have a feeling that you have a couple of dragons on your body somewhere, am I correct." Daphne inquires.

"So you've become Harry's new confident then. You taking my place by his side. When did this happen and why did this happen." Hermione asks.

"Does it matter when or why it happened. I am there to try and help him through the time that you can't be. I will be honest with you I want more from him than to just be his companion. But I also realize that, that can never happen unless you agree to it. I can help him deal with the pure blood wizards and there funky lifestyle. Which is something that not even you can do. Don't get me wrong Hermione, I know that you are the smartest which of our age. But you have not lived in the wizarding world, so therefore you do not know our ways and customs. Allow me to help both you and Harry and in exchange all I ask is when the time is right, you back me if Harry decides to take a second wife." Daphne tells her.

"A second wife why would Harry do that?" Hermione inquires.

"Because Harry is the head of more than one ancient and Noble house. Which means technically he could take up to four wives. Somehow I don't see him doing that two maybe, and I want to be the second one if he decides to do that. So I will do everything in my power to help both of you through this difficult time if you agree that if he decides to take a second wife that you will encourage him to choose me." Daphne tells her.

"Okay let's say that I'm on board with this. why do you need or want to be Harry second wife, and what else are you here for besides the rings and to try and convince me to allow you to be Harry's second wife? There has to be more to it than that, so tell me." Hermione says.

"Fine Hermione, I will let you think about the whole second wife thing. As I said before the rings are a part of his heritage he has claimed his birthright. The second reason why I'm here it's because Harry is going to call forth the Elven nation, this will free all of the elves from slavery. With you in your current situation he is reluctant to turn complete control of the Elven nation over to you. But he wants your input as to what he should do with them once he frees them. There's a problem in the fact the elves cannot be completely free. they draw magic from the wizard or witch that they are bonded to. So in a sense they have to be bonded but that doesn't mean that they have to be treated badly. Maybe we can get wizards and witches to sign some kind of a contract stating that they will treat their elves with respect and honor before allowing them to bond with another elf. That would in itself allow you to control how the elves are treated. of course Harry will maintain control and just follow your wishes until such time as you are free from your current commitment." Daphne tells her.

"I am Not sure what I would want to do as far as the elves are concerned. With the new knowledge that they must be bonded, puts a huge wrinkle and what I would want for them. I will need time to think about what you have said and to decide what I would truly want for the Elvin nation. it might be a couple of days before I come to any kind of decision, is there a way that you can come back in a few days? As far as the Rings and the dragons are concerned yes I have them but not everyone can see them. I can try and show you but we should go inside the house first. so follow me." Hermione says.

Hermione turns and walks towards the door as Daphne follows her. They walk past Hermione's parents and grandparents as she leads Daphne to her room towards the back of the house. Once inside Hermione closes the door and slowly turns toward Daphne. She removes her shirt and bra and turns back toward Daphne.

Daphne has followed Hermione to her room inside the house. She watches as Hermione removes her top . She notices nothing out of the ordinary . She then notices that Hermione is pointing to the top part of both breasts and running her finger up to her collarbone.

"Do you see anything in these areas?" Hermione asks.

"No I don't, should I be seeing something there?" Daphne asks.

"This is where the dragon showed up on me. I don't know where they are on Harry, but this is where I carry them." Hermione tells her.

As soon as Hermione started talking and pointing to where the dragons are they suddenly appear to Daphne. Daphne takes a sudden intake of breath and covers her mouth. The dragons That appear on Hermione's breasts are the same ones that appeared on Harry's forearms.

"I can see them now, they look the same as what appeared on Harry only his are on his forearms not his chest. I'm not sure what to make of this Hermione . I would say that it is a definite sign that you and Harry are linked to each other by more than just this mortal world. I think that somehow me and you need to figure out how to get you out of the situation that you are in." Daphne tells her.

"I wish I could explain exactly what is going on to you but unfortunately I cannot, it is simply not possible for me to tell you. I would love to have someone help me figure out how to get out of the situation that I am in


	7. Chapter 7The bliss of Love if but for a

**Darkside and Back Book 2**

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay I kind of had writers block on this. I wasn't sure how I was going to put it together. I think I figured out an intriguing way to do it, one I haven't seen before. I also noticed an over-site on my part that I will correct in the next chapter. I hope to have the next chapter up a lot faster than this one. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please leave me a review. I greatly appreciate it and enjoy reading all of your feedback.

**Disclaimer**: **_I don't own anything dealing with Harry Potter or the world he lives in. I am merely borrowing them for amusement reasons._**

**Chapter 7**

**The bliss of Love if but for a short time**

********************DSAB2************************

As the silver disc closes Daphne tackles Harry to the ground punching him several times in the gut. She then slaps him once, when she goes to do it a second time Harry catches her hand and looks her in the eyes. What he sees makes him gasp, there is anger for sure but also a deep seated pain that wasn't there when she left. At a loss as to what happened he sits them both up and then looks at her ask why?

"You are with out a doubt the dumbest smart person I have ever known." Daphne says.

"Ok Daph you need to start making sense. Also can you tell me why you went all extreme fighter on me when you got back?" Harry asks.

"Do you have any clue as to what that girl is going through? Do you have any idea how much she is hurting. What is worse is the one person she thought was going to love her forever regardless of what happens, let her down." Daphne all but screams at him.

"Wait a damn minute here Daph! She left me she broke it off with me. She then proceeded to sleep with my worst enemy. She did all of this to me, I did nothing to her! So don't get all sanctimonious on me about me hurting her!" Harry yells right back.

"What did you take a moron potion or something? How can you be so short sided and not see what is happening?" Daphne asks.

"What the hell are you talking about snake?" Harry yells at her causing her to flinch from the comment. "Daphne I am sorry I didn't mean that. But please can you make some sense here?"

"Harry she is under a wizards oath. Everything she is doing is because she is being made to do it. Or she figured out if she breaks it she dies as do you." Daphne explains.

"That is how he did it. I SWEAR I AM GOING TO RIP HIM LIMB FROM LIMB!" Harry yells.

"Harry you can't it could kill her and thus you. She didn't say it but I know she went to America to get away from Henton. So he couldn't use her for his little fantasies, also so he couldn't humiliate her as well." Daphne says.

"Then I go and make it worse. I act like I am the injured party, though she is the one suffering through him doing God knows what to her." Harry says as he lowers his head.

"There is no doubt what he is doing to her. Also there is no doubt he instructed her not to tell anyone about it. But his one fatal flaw is, he is a moron. Anyone with a back ground in the wizarding world would know what is happening. I guess that is why you missed it, and why I should have given you a break, you were raised muggle." Daphne says.

"So he is raping her! I will kill him for that Daphne." Harry says.

"No Harry, she is allowing it to happen. In our world you would never get him for rape. Wait before you say anything, I know morally it is wrong and I feel the same as you. If I thought it was safe to kill Henton so as to release her I would do it for you. But we have no idea just what wording he has used. With luck he was a moron in that endeavor as well. For now though we have to error on the side of caution." Daphne says.

"So what do I do then Daph?" Harry asks.

"Go to her Harry. Don't ask her any questions she more than likely can't answer. Be with her in whatever way she will or can allow. Don't push her on anything take what she offers and be content with it. Harry one more thing, make sure she knows that no matter what you are going to be there for her." Daphne says.

"I am not sure I can make that promise Daph. I am not sure I am that strong. I will do my best you know I will. I don't know how to do anything less. But this is very hard for someone like me." Harry says.

"Do what you can Harry. It will mean the world to Hermione." Daphne tells him.

"Ok I will go talk to her tomorrow let her adjust to everything you told her today. While I am gone I need you to do me a favor and work with Tracey. Me and her had a talk about all of the snide comments she was making about Hermione. I will tell you like I told her. I do have feelings for you Daph, but Hermione will always be number one. I know it may not seem like it at the moment, but she is. If you can accept that great then we can move forward if not then it was nice knowing you. She agreed to at least try but I really want to be able to protect her from what is coming. I can't do that if she is going to stick to the pure-blood ways of thinking. See if you can help her get by that, that is if you are going to accept Hermione and plan on sticking around." Harry says.

"I have already accepted Hermione as a sister and just try to get rid of me Harry. That is a fight you don't want. I will talk to her and see if I can get through to her. Maybe teach her another way of thinking. With out your protection, she is as good as dead." Daphne says as Harry nods.

"Good I hope you can get through to her. Now it is time for sleep. I will see you in a couple of days Daph keep things going for me would ya."

"Of course Harry sweet dreams my Lord." Daphne says as she walks into her room.

********************DSAB2************************

Hermione slowly becomes aware of her surroundings as she slowly opens her eyes to the sun shinning through the window in her room. She knows that her hope that it was all a dream was in vain. She looks at the rings on her fingers, then looks down at her chest and sees the dragons. She sighs as she gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom to shower and dress for the day. When she has finished with her morning routine, she walks into the kitchen for something to drink. Standing at the sink she looks out the window only to see a raven haired young man pacing back and forth in the drive way not far from the door.

Hermione walks to the door and opens it slowly, she steps out onto the porch and watches him for a few seconds wondering why he would be here. All she can think is to ask for the rings back. Something that would break her in a heart beat.

"Harry?" She asks.

"Mione, I hope you don't mind be being here?" Harry says in the form of a question.

"No it is fine, but why are you here? Do you want your rings back?" She asks, her heart racing at him using his nick name for her.

"What? Why would you think I would want them back? They showed up on your fingers cause fate knows we belong together. I now understand what is going on with you. No don't say anything Mione I know you can't talk about what you were made to swear. Can I ask you a question which you may not be able to answer and if that is the case I understand. But if you can tell me please don't try to spear my feelings I have to know. Did you sleep with Falco because you wanted to?" Harry asks not caring if they did sleep together just if it was forced or not.

"I did sleep with him on the train ride home. All I can say is that I did not tell him no. if you are trying to get at if it was rape, no it wasn't in the magical world, I allowed it to happen with out protest therefore I wanted it to happen." She tells him.

"So you did want it to happen?" He says.

"As I said I didn't say no so therefore yes I wanted it to happen." Hermione tells him again.

"OK." Harry says as the disc appears behind him.

"Harry please wait." She pleads.

"Why it seems you made your choice." Harry says with hurt in his voice.

"Harry remember before I left England to come here. Remember in your relatives back yard, when I asked you to remember something and you said you promised that you would?" Hermione asks.

"Yeah, why?" He asks back.

"Now is the time I need you to remember what we did, what I told you. I know you still love me Harry. Please stay for a while. Just understand there are things I can't talk about. What you asked me was on the edge of my limits." Hermione says.

"It is just easier if I walk away from you now. Maybe it will make you safe in the end. Maybe they will release you and then you can go on to a normal life. Harry says as he starts to walk toward the disc.

"No Harry! You don't get to make that choice for me. If you walk away it is for you. I know what I want even if I can't have it right now. I love you Harry." She says fighting the oath to tell him that.

She starts to sway on her feet as the oath seeks to drain her magic from her. Harry see her as he turns to her. He is at her side in an instant. He holds her to him as a golden light appears around the young couple so bright it draws the rest of Hermione's family out side to watch. Soon it fades and Harry is laying on the ground eyes closed while Hermione is sitting up.

"Harry NO!" Hermione says as she takes his head in her hands. "Wake up Harry please wake up!"

Her dad reaches her first and pulls her away from Harry as her Grandma kneels down next to him and is checking him out the best she can. Hermione is kicking and screaming to let her go so she can get to him. Her dad notices that since he pulled Her away Harry has started to take on a gray tinge. His breathing has become ragged and seems forced.

"Dan let her go, I think he needs her to be close." Elmer says.

"If he is going to die I do not want my daughter near him." Emma says.

Suddenly there is a flash of light and everyone is on the ground except Hermione who is running toward Harry. She gets to him as fast as she can and again grabs his head in her hands.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asks.

"That was your daughter objecting to you trying to keep her away from him." Elmer says with a grin on his face.

********************DSAB2************************

Draco Malfoy the disinherited last son of the Malfoy family was walking down Diagon Alley trying to figure out how he was going to help his friends. He had stopped at Flourish and Blotts but didn't find anything new on oaths. So he was about to head to the seeder side of Knockturn Alley and see if he could find something in the darker arts that might help. Some times it was good to come from a dark family. When he glanced up he saw none other than Falco Henton walking his way.

"Well if it isn't the Mud-Blood loving disgraced heir to the Malfoy name." Henton says.

"Funny I was thinking the same thing about you. After all you are dating a muggle born are you not? The Hentons have always been the disgrace of the magical world, so you are familiar with that feeling as well." Draco drawls back.

"Shut it blood traitor." Henton says through gritted teeth.

"I am sure you would love for me to do that. Though I do have a serious question for you." Draco says.

"What is that?" Henton asks.

"What are you going to do when Potter figures out you have her under a wizards oath, then figures out how to break it? You do realize what will happen on that day right?" Draco smiles at him.

"Yeah I do the Mud-Blood will die as will Potter and anyone siding with him. Better get on the right side Draco before it is too late." Falco tells him.

"Potter die at your hands? Tell me do you often have delusions of grandeur? Potter will come for you and when he is done they will not be able to recognize your body. Then he will go after anyone else who was involved. Your only hope is to leave Britten then send the release in a letter so she is free. Maybe then you will have a chance of surviving. I would take your whole family with you if I was you." Draco says.

"I think we will stay and take our chances." Falco sneers at him.

"Well you can't say I didn't try. Now if you will excuse me I am off to find a certain book I know of that tells all about Oaths and how to break them. See while your family has been playing at being dark for the last 10 years or so mine has been dark for hundreds of years. Not to mention I have the Black family memories to fall back on as well. You enjoy what time you have left baby muncher, I'll see you when Harry gets his hands on you." Draco says.

"Why you arrogant little ass!" Falco goes for his wand only to be faced by Draco's in his face.

"I have trained with some of the best people in the world. Have had the chance to work with Potter and all of his friends. Have been instructed by the headmaster himself. I am fairly sure I can wipe the streets with your slimy ass. Do you really want to pull that wand?" Draco asks.

"Another time traitor. When you least expect it, I will get you back." Henton says as he walks away.

"Looking forward to it." Draco laughs.

********************DSAB2************************

Harry slowly opens his eyes to a very bright light. He blinks several times to try to get his eyes to adjust. Slowly a face comes into focus. Once he sees it he scrambles back a little ways and is on his feet trying to find his wand.

"Relax my child, I am not here to hurt you." the older female says.

"Then who are you, where am I and and what do you want?" Harry asks.

"I am what some in your world call Fate. We're really three sister deities, incarnations of destiny and life. Our names are Clotho, the one who spins the thread of life; the face changes to a younger beautiful woman. Lachesis, she who draws the lots and determines how long one lives, by measuring the thread of life; again an older Beautiful woman's face appears. Finally you have me. A grandmotherly face, the one that first appeared to him is back, Atropos, the inevitable, I am she who chooses how someone dies by cutting their thread of life with my shears. You are in my realm for the moment. I felt it was time we had a talk." She tells him.

"Ok I must have hit my head or something. Cause I could have sworn there were three of you and you said your name was fate." Harry says shaking his head.

"Oh sisters this one is funny. We shall have to strive to extend his life." Lachesis says with a smile as she her face appears.

"Sure let me live to a thousand." Harry chuckles.

"Alas that is beyond even what we can do. We can extend it by say a hundred and fifty years though, making you."

"Sister stop! He can not know that at this time."

"Forgive me Atropos I get cared away sometimes."

"Let me try. Harry we are who we say we are." Clotho says.

"Ok can you pick just one of you and use that form to talk to me in? This switching back and forth gets confusing to me." Harry says.

"Ok I will be the one to talk." Clotho says.

"Great now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Harry says playing along still not sure he believes what he is hearing and seeing.

"Your fate of course." She says.

"Of course how foolish of me. Ok I will bite, what about my fate?" He asks them.

"We have tasked you with defeating the one who has stole his own fate. He created abominations called Horcruxes. They are anchors to the mortal realm. As long as they survive he can not be truly killed. You will have to find and destroy them before you can send Tom Riddle to us. Rest assured once you do you will be truly free to live your life as you chose." Clotho tells him.

"Ok, lets say I believe you. Who is this Riddle guy and why me?" Harry asks.

"He is known in your world by Voldemort. He is the one who killed your parents before their time. The killing curse is a nasty thing. It cuts your life short so that even we can't fix it. You have inside of you the power to do something similar though a thousand times more damaging. The killing curse hits one person at a time, with the wizard or witch able to cast it only so many times before he or she has to rest. A strong wizard or witch can cast it maybe 5 times before having to recharge their batteries so to speak, two to three days in most cases. What you have we must warn not to use lightly. Cause you could take out whole city blocks with it. It is called Balefire." She says.

"What is Balefire?" Harry asks.

"Balefire is a weapon of the one power, usable by both females and males from a different time. It's use was banned during this time for the effects it had, it actually began to unravel the pattern. When a target is struck with balefire, its thread in the pattern is destroyed, in an amount proportional to the power of the balefire strike. This translates to the target's existence being completely erased, chronologically in reverse. The stronger the balefire, the further back in time the object in question will be burned from the pattern. This can have serious consequences on the pattern; the use of an extremely powerful blast of balefire to destroy a great number of lives at once has been shown to produce an effect referred to as a balescream, the sound of the Pattern itself groaning under the strain of rearranging itself around such a large gap. You will become powerful enough to wipe out a life thread for maybe a week in time. So say you hit your friend Ron with it. What ever he has done in the last week would cease to exist. Thus it is very dangerous to use." Clotho tells him.

"And I can use this weapon?" Harry asks.

"You have not learned it yet. Though you do have a teacher who will instruct you on how to create it. I only ask that you use caution in using it." Clotho tells him.

"So if this weapon is so dangerous why tell me about it? Some how I have a feeling you are responsible for me having these new powers and for allowing Rand to talk to me. Why entrust this kind of power to a teenage kid?" Harry asks.

"Not just you but 2 others will have the strength to preform it as well. One of your companions will betray you and thus loose the power. I will not tell you who it will be just that it will happen. Also I will tell you that for a time you will lose yourself and turn to the wrong side." Clotho tells him with a sad look on her face.

"Wait because of this betrayal I will go to the dark side? Why tell me this, and why give me these powers if I will use them to help the dark?" Again Harry asks.

"We tell you so that you may know we are being truthful with you. Also because you will forget about most of this conversation, until it happens. There is one thing from the future you will remember, though might not understand why or how. There is a person who will bring you back from the dark place you will go. She will be the the beacon of light that you will be able to see even in your darkest hour. She will be put to the test, humiliated, used and even abused. In the end she will see her justice by your hands. Before that day you will think you are freeing her but in truth it will be that day that you turn away from the people who care about you. You will nearly cost her, her life along with the life of her tormentor. That will start a year long quest for you. It will put you in danger of forgetting yourself. She will be the light at the end of the tunnel. When it is time for you to come back to the light you will remember this. It is at that time and on that day that she will see that justice. Harry the reason we are allowing you to learn this terrible weapon, is because even when you are dark there will be a light inside of you. This weapon can and will destroy those dreaded Horcruxes. Thus freeing Riddle to be mortal so that you can kill him." Clotho informs Harry.

"Wait I have to become a murderer and I will forget all of this? So why in the hell bring me here if I am not going to remember any of it?" Harry says as his anger starts to show.

"You will remember it all as it becomes relevant for you to remember. Some things you will retain from the moment you wake up. Like the fact that your soul mate is indeed Hermione Granger. She is in fact under a wizards oath and is going through the trials that we said she would go through. This will last till you return from your journey to the dark side. You will not be a murderer in the truest since of the word. For all that you kill will deserve it, and the world will be a better place with out them. Would you consider it murder to kill the man responsible for your parents death for the torture that Hermione is now and will go through in the future? The same man who will try to kill you as well several times in the future. Is that murder? Or is it defending yourself and the people you care about from a mad man who wants to rule the world and kill everyone who is not a pure blood. Even Muggles will suffer at his hands. Though in the end it will cause the destruction of the magical world. Which do you find the lessor of two evils Harry? You taking him and his followers out or them destroying the entire of the magical world?' Clotho asks.

"I get it. So I will remember these things as they happen. Which will give me insight as to how to handle the situation. Ok sounds like a plan when do I get to go back? Or is there more I need to know?" Harry asks.

"One last thing before you go back. If you channel spirit into the Al'Thor ring it will open a gateway to a place where you can go. This place is in a different realm which would allow you t spend time with someone, say that was forbidden to spend time with you. It last only for an hour in your time but in your reality you will spend 7 days there." Clotho says.

"Wait so I could take Hermione to this place? We could spend 7 days there? What about the oath would it effect her?" Harry asks.

"Only the Oath will effect her not the commands she has been given. Unless the command was about the oath, like say she was told not to tell you about the oath. She still would not be able to tell you. But if she was told not to be with you or to make love to you, those things she could do." Clotho tells him.

"Ok thank you. Is there anything else?" Harry asks.

"No your time here is done. Just remember everything has it's purpose, and you will realize it when it is all said and done. Remember also that she needs your help now so she can help you in the future. Good bye Harry Potter we won't meet again." Three voice say at once as everything goes dark and a sweet voice is talking to him.

********************DSAB2************************

Draco walks onto the porch at number 4 private drive and steels himself. He knows Harry's family does not like Magical people or the things they can do. So he is dressed as a muggle to try to ease the tention. He needs to speak with Harry about what is happening to Hermione. He knows Harry was raised away from the magical world and doesn't know a lot about it. So he may not know about wizards oath's. He also may not know that killing Henton would also kill Hermione and him as well. He slowly knocks on the door.

"Can I help you?" A kid about his own age asks.

"Hello I am Draco Malfoy I was wondering if I could speak with Harry Potter." Draco says.

"You're one of his friends from Hogwarts aren't you?" The kid asks.

"I am, what gave me away?" Draco asks.

"Well for starters you are way to formal. Next time just use your first name and Harry's first name. Hi I am Dudley, Harry is out back come on I will show you." Dudley says as he ushers Draco inside only to lead him out the back door.

As he is led out of the door his hand goes to his wand at once when he sees Daphne and Tracey sitting in chairs in front of a shed. He has to do a double take cause of the way Daphne is dressed. Tracey is in her robes like most witches or wizards but Daphne in in very little clothing at all.

"Daphne, Tracey is Harry here?" Dudley asks.

"No he is visiting someone." Tracey says.

"What are you snakes doing here?" Draco says with his wand out.

"Easy Draco." Dudley says backing away.

"Well if it isn't Draco Malfoy. The disgrace of the Malfoy name. What brings you to Harry's place?" Daphne ask calm under the threat of Draco's wand.

"None of your business Snake. What have you done with Harry, and what the hell are you wearing?" Draco asks.

"This is called a bikini looks good on me doesn't it?" Daphne asks as she stands up and spins around giving him a view from all sides.

"If you say so, what have you done with Harry?" He asks again.

"Tracey why don't you and Duds here go for a walk. But first lets make you look the part." Daphne says as she picks up her wand and does an intricate pattern that changes Tracey's robes into a T-shirt and shorts with her now in tennis shoes instead of sandals.

"Daphne, you know I think this kind of dress is inappropriate! Change me back." Tracey says.

"Tracey if you want to walk around here you have to look the part. Trust me when I say no one will think you are dressed badly. You will get looks but only because of how good looking you are." Dudley says.

"Yeah Tracey you look fine to go walking in the muggle world." Draco says never taking his eyes or wand off of Daphne now that her wand was in her hand.

"Fine! Dudley would you do the honor of accompanying me on a walk?" Tracey asks.

"Would be my Pleasure." Dudley says as they head for the gate out of the yard.

"What did you want with Harry Draco?" Daphne asks.

"That is for his ears only Daphne." Draco tells her.

"Well since I will more than likely be there when you tell him or he will tell me after you leave might as well just tell me yourself." Daphne says.

"Just what are you doing here? Where is Harry? Why is a pure-blood witch so smitten with a muggle? What the hell has been going on since school let out?" Draco asks.

"First I will answer you though it truly is none of your business. I brokered a deal between my family and the Potter estates. Also in that deal I brought Tracey along so she could ask for protection from Lord Potter. She wants to escape the small minded people of her family. She also wants to stay away from the dark tosser and his followers. Tell me Draco when she was at Malfoy manner did you take a turn with her?" Daphne asks.

"As far as my dad and his friends are concerned I did. Ask her what happened when we were in the room though." Draco says.

"No I think I want to hear it from you."

"We sat and talked. She did kiss me and did scratch me a couple of times to make it look like I had raped her too but I didn't. That is just not my thing. When I have sex with someone I want them to be into it not be forced." He tells her.

"Ah like what you hope happens with you and Hermione?" She asks.

"Wait how do you know I want anything but friendship from her?" Draco asks.

"Please I am a girl we know these things. Plus me and Hermione talked. She asked me to let you know that she does love you but as a brother only and that nothing will ever happen between you two as far as a romantic relationship. She hoped you would understand and still be her friend." Daphne says.

"It is a long story, but the short of it is I don't want Hermione, I want someone that does for me like she does for Harry. She makes him a better person, that is what I am in love with, no Hermione has nothing to worry about." Draco says.

"So glad to hear you say that. Harry is in the States right now visiting Hermione. He should be back either today or tomorrow." Daphne says.

"Damn! I think I figured out what is up with Hermione." Draco says.

"A wizards Oath?" Daphne asks.

"Yeah should have known you would have figured it out. Only person smarter than you is Hermione. So Harry knows?" Draco asks.

"Yes he does. We just don't know the wording yet? If he put a clause in it about if he dies so does she which also means Harry dies. If we knew for sure that it wouldn't kill anyone Henton would have already been dead, his dad as well." Daphne says.

"Ok well I am still trying to work out a way to figure out the wording. If he can be killed to end it that is what I will do." Draco says.

"You will have to stand in line Malfoy." Daphne says.

"Maybe bit I will be in that line." He says.

"As will I. Please come back when Harry is back I am sure he could use your company even if for but a short time." Daphne says.

"I will see you later Greengrass." Draco smiles at her.

"Not if I see you first Malfoy." She sneers back with the hint of a smile.

********************DSAB2************************

"So how are you liking staying at the Shed with Harry?" Dudley asks.

"It is weird. Both Harry and Daphne want me to adapt to the muggle world. Sometimes it seems like they want me to do it over night. It is hard for me, I spent my whole life up till now being told muggles are bad and below us. That they have no worth other than as slaves. Then I get here and see how Harry and Hermione live. The things that you muggles have. Plus I meet you and learn that you are just like me, only you can't do magic." Tracey says.

"Who says I can't do magic? Watch this." Dudley says.

He pulls a coin out of his pocket and shows it to her. She nods as he hands it to her to inspect, then gives it back. He makes a show of flipping it around in his hand. He closes his hand and asks her to blow on it. When she does he opens his hand to no coin. He shows her his hand and the coin is no where to be seen. He holds a finger up then reaches behind her ear and pulls the coin out and shows it to her.

"You know behind the ear is a funny place to hide a coin." Dudley smiles at her.

Tracey is amazed at his show of making the coin disappear and reappear. She hugs him for making her smile. Something she didn't do a lot of before coming to Harry for help. Now it seemed like that is all she did do, at least when she wasn't putting her foot in her mouth.

They began to walk again as Tracey continued to think things over. She knew that standing next to girls like Hermione and Daphne she was considered plain. But she also knew that she had a lot to offer the right person. Her thinking switched to that of her walking companion. He was a muggle for sure, and he wasn't the best looking guy in the world either. But he wasn't the worst on looks, he was kind and he had wanted to defend her even against magicals he would stand no chance of beating. That went along way in her mind as the type of person he was.

She was under no illusions, she had heard the stories Harry had told about this person and the things he had done to him. Harry was giving him another chance, so maybe she could as well. The last thing she ever expected was to begin to like a muggle, but her she was. Now if only he liked her back, despite her being magical. She decided to test the theory. She stopped causing him to stop and turn and look at her. She walks up to him and stands on tip toes and lightly kisses him on the lips. When she pulls back she sees a look of confusion on his face before a small smile appears.

"What was that for? I thought you magicals like to stay to your own so to speak. I am asking cause whatever I did to earn that I want to do more." Dudley tells her, cause a smile to break out on her face as she steps back into his arms and kisses him again.

"That was for being you. For making me smile. For teaching me that muggles are not my enemy. Also for showing me around today." Tracey says.

"Well lets get to walking, so I can show you more and earn a few more of those kisses." Dudley smiles at her causing her to giggle.

"Silly you can kiss me whenever you want." She tells him as she takes his hand and tries to lead him down the path.

"Really?" He says. He then pulls her back to him and kisses her again.

This kiss is different from the others as Dudley really tries to impress her this time. She responds like he had hoped she would and the kiss deepens. Soon they break apart both a little breathless from the length of the kiss.

"WOW." Dudley says.

"I agree, WOW." Tracey says.

"Lets head back hopefully they are done talking. I really want to set by the fire drink a couple of those Butterbeers Harry introduced me to and kiss you some more." Dudley says.

"Sounds like a plan to me, lets go." She says as they start walking back toward number 4 private drive hand in hand.

********************DSAB2************************

"Harry please wake up. You have to come back to me." Hermione says.

Harry can hear her voice floating just beyond his grasp. He tries again to open his eyes only to fail one last time. He so wants to look into the beautiful brown eyes he knows is waiting for him.

"Maybe we should move him to the house." Elmer says.

"No he has to wake up first." Hermione says.

"How do you know that?" Emma asks.

"I just do." Hermione responds.

Again Harry can hear the voice he so desperately wants to get back to. He fights with all he has as his eyes slowly start to flutter. It doesn't take long till they open completely. There looking back at him are the Brown eyes he really wanted to see. He smiles at her as the tears start to fall from her eyes. He reaches up and wipes them away.

"I thought I lost you." She says.

"Not even death can take me away from you. I know what you are going through and I will find away to help. Don't say anything else that might cause you to break the oath. I am not sure I can bring you back again." Harry says.

"It was you?" Hermione says as he nods.

"It was him that what?" Tad ask having just walked into the yard.

"Brought me back from the dead." Hermione says not even realizing who was talking.

"That is impossible! Death can't be healed." Tad says.

"It can as long as it has not set in completely. Or if you have help from some very important sources." Harry says looking at where the voice came from. "Don't I know you?"

As if it happens within the blink of an eye harry is on his feet and a blue and red sphere is in each of his hands. he is staring Tad down waiting for a wrong move. Harry's eyes have caught fire as he moves to where he has a clear shot.

"Right now the worst thing you could do would to me to go for your wand." Hermione says getting to her feet.

"Do I look stupid to you? I thought you were suppose to be smart." Tad says.

A blue orb leaves Harry's hand and hits Tad square in the chest sending him tumbling backwards onto his ass. The orb is replaced by another as Harry walks toward Tad.

"Where I come from we learn to treat ladies better than that. Do you need another lesson?" Harry asks.

"What are you talking about?" Tad says.

"Never insult her intelligence again in front of me." Harry says.

"What you just hexed me for nothing? What is she not capable of fighting her own fights, that she has to have big bad boyfriend come save her?" Tad says getting to his feet.

"Harry no. He is not worth it. Let it go. We have stuff to talk about." Hermione says getting between them.

"Let him do his worst. I am not scared of him." Tad says.

"Don't kill him or hurt him to bad Harry." Hermione says realizing Tad will only learn the hard way.

"Yeah ok like he can do anything like that to me." Tad says as he pulls his wand and fires a hex at Hermione hoping to distract Harry so he can hit him with more than one hex.

He mistake was not realizing just what Harry could do. The hex was blocked as was the 3 Tad had sent at Harry. Tad's eyes were bulging out at all of his hexes were blocked. Suddenly his arms were at his side he couldn't move anything but his head. The earth in a circle around him exploded up words raining chunks of dirt down on top of the people in the yard. Fire came out of the holes in the earth and slowly started to close in on Tad. They could hear Tad yelling at the top of his lungs for help, for mercy or for a quick death.

"Harry?!" Hermione says.

Harry holds up a hand to her. The flames start to die out and a very scared yet fine Tad is still being held stiff as a board in the center of the scorched yard. Slowly he is pulled to stand in front of Harry. Glowing Green eyes meet Blue as they look at each other.

"The last thing Hermione or I need is more enemies. We would rather have more friends. Our friends benefit because there isn't anything we wouldn't do for a friend. You just saw what will happen to our enemies. I leave the choice up to you." Harry says as he sticks his hand out as if to shake Tad's.

Tad is released from what is holding him, and looks down at the out stretched hand. He knew he wasn't the smartest person in the world but also knew raw power when he saw it. This young man standing before him had power by the bucketfuls and was not worried about using it to protect someone he cared about. Only a fool would turn down a friendship with these two. He shook Harry's hand almost at once.

"Smart man." Hermione says.

"Hermione I am sorry for all the things I said and did. Well and about the other day in the field." Tad says.

"Forget it." She says.

"What happened in the field?" Harry asks.

"He got to see a little more of me than most do. It was the day the dragon showed up." She shows Harry where they are.

"So you got to see her topless?" Harry says.

"Kinda guilted her into it." Tad says, to which Harry burst out laughing.

"That is funny." Harry says between his laughs.

"What is?" Tad asks.

"You think you used guilt to get her to show you? Hermione has never done anything she didn't want to do, even if people try to guilt her into it. So if she showed you it was cause she wanted to. More than likely showing you what you want but will never have." Harry says still laughing.

Hermione is blushing a little and looking at the ground has Harry explains things to Tad. Only Harry would know why she did what she did. She wasn't sure when she would have eventually told Tad that, but was sure it would have been before summer was over. Now Harry had ruined her fun.

"Thanks Harry ruin my fun. That could have amused me most of the summer." Hermione says.

"He is right? That is why you did it? Knowing I would chase you all summer cause I thought you showing me meant you liked me?" Tad asks.

"Yep sure did, and it worked to. You were going to try to fight Harry Potter." Hermione laughs at Tad. :Of course I never expect Harry to come here. But once he did and they way you were acting today I knew I had to let him teach you a lesson. But you getting that lesson was my fault. So I will find a way of repaying you for it." Hermione tells him as he just nods.

"Ok well as fun as this has been I am going to go home. I think a shower and some fresh clothes are in order." Tad says.

"Ok see you next time I visit." Harry says as Tad waves while walking away.

"Ok so now mind telling me where we go from here?" Hermione asks.

"How do you feel about spending a week with me somewhere you can be close to yourself?" Harry asks.

"Harry I would love that. But I know I can't that it is only a pipe dream." Hermione says.

"Dan, Emma she will be back in a hour." Harry says.

A silver disc appears and Harry takes Hermione through the disc. True to his word they return in an hour. Harry is angry and Hermione is trying to get him to understand something. Another disc appears and Harry walks toward it.

"Harry you have to promise me you will come back in two weeks." Hermione says,

"No I will think about it. You had the chance and you chose another path." Harry tells her.

"I did not. I wanted to make sure what you were telling me was true. I want to go back there with you. I want to spend the whole seven days and not just a couple of hours." She says.

"We will see I have to go."

He steps through the portal and it closes. Hermione sinks to the ground hoping he returns in two weeks. To get the chance to spend 7 days with him would help her make it through what she is going through.

"Hermione? What was that all about?" Her mom asks.

"Lets go inside and I will tell you." Hermione says as she looks to the east feeling his emotions rise, Knowing exactly what is happening and glad he is allowing it to happen.

********************DSAB2************************

Harry walks into the shed to see Daphne in a bikini standing at the stove. She seems to be trying to figure it out as Harry watches her. He eyes are drawn to her body and how she fills out the swim suit she is wearing. He hears Hermione's words again.

_'Harry I know you may find what I am going to say hard, you need to allow someone else in. let them comfort you and be there for you. Don't deceive them, tell them about us and that we will be together again in the future. But take comfort in their arms. We both know someone who would jump at the chance who already knows some of what we are going through. Let her help you Harry. I will not hold it against you if you do take comfort in another's arms.'_

Harry gets a look of lust in his eyes and walks over to Daphne and grabs her and spins her around. His lips crash into hers as he pushes her up against the table. Daphne knows what is happening and goes along with it. Soon she has her top and bottoms off as she unbuttons Harry's jeans and slides them and his boxers to the floor.

She doesn't get the chance to look at his body as he spins her around and pushes her down onto the table. The next thing that happens causes her a lot of pain, almost like losing her virginity once again. As Harry slams himself into her with force and speed. All she can do is lay there and bite her hand as Harry uses her to get rid of some of his stress. She is under no illusions as to what is happening here. She told him she was here for him in what ever way he needed her. She just wished Hermione would have told her about his penis.

The pain was to the point now that even her biting her hand was not stopping her from releasing painful grunts and little screams. She had promised Hermione she would help him any way she could. Right now it seems like what he needed was to take out his stress, and she was his way of doing it. Through the pain a thought started to form. Was this Hermione's way of getting Harry use to having sex with a second girl? Could this be her way of easing him into a second wife. Suddenly the pain all seemed worth it. If she could just get him to allow her to be more than someone he fucked to forget the pain of not being able to be with Hermione. Suddenly Harry slams into her one more time grunts and then collapses onto her back. He remains there for a few minutes then suddenly stands back up and backs away.

"Daphne- I – am, so sorry- Did I hurt you?" Harry is stuttering his words.

"Harry it is ok. It hurt a little but if it helped you then I am fine with it." Daphne tells him.

"NO! I can't go around hurting people to help myself." Harry says.

"Harry, the only reason it hurt was cause you are bigger then the people I have been with before. It would have hurt even if we would have been dating and we decided to sleep together. It is ok I promise. I will get use to you and then there will be no more pain." Daphne tells him.

"I think this will be a one time thing. So you don't have to worry about getting use to it." Harry says.

"I hope not. I want to be there for you Harry, I want to help you relieve your stress. I told you I am yours to do with as you please." Daphne tells him.

"You are not my slave Daph nor would I allow you to become one. I was just frustrated with my visit with Hermione and you were dressed the way you were. It is hard to explain. I will control myself better from now on." Harry says walking into his room and closing the door.

"What if I don't control myself?" Daphne says as she walks to his door enters the room and closes the door.


End file.
